Prohibited
by de acariciar. felicidad
Summary: Moved from my old account. SwefemFin fanfiction, don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Prohibited**

_Rate: M  
_

_Warning: Age-bending, genderbending, smut/lemon for later chapter, incest (saya gak tahu kalau hubungan antar saudara tiri kalau gak sedarah bagaimana), sort of lolicon, AU. DLDR.  
_

_Pairing: Sweden x fem!Finland, slight SuNor._

_Moved from my old account :) please be nice to me XD  
_

* * *

Pernahkah kau merasa terluka dan hancur ketika melihat orang yang tinggal bersamamu—terlebih lagi kau cintai sejak dirimu kecil—memilih orang lain untuk dijadikan kekasihmu, dibandingkan denganmu. Rasanya itu sangat menyakitkan di dalam hatimu, hingga menimbulkan rasa cemburu di dalam hatimu.

Itulah yang dirasakan Tiina Vainamoinen, seorang gadis enam belas tahun yang merupakan anak angkat dari seorang pemilik toko furnitur ternama, Berwald Oxenstierna. Berwald adalah pria berambut pirang pendek dan berkacamata dan berusia empat puluh tahun, ia merupakan pria yang terkenal di kalangan wanita-wanita muda dan eksekutif. Wajah kaku pria itu masih terlihat tampan walau usianya sudah cukup umur dan ia adalah pria lajang. Hampir setiap hari, telepon rumah berdering dan selalu saja yang dicari adalah Berwald. Mulai dari mengajaknya kencan, minum-minum bersama, pergi ke diskotik dan sebagainya. Tetapi tetap saja ditolak oleh Berwald sendiri—

—karena Berwald sudah memiliki kekasih yang jauh lebih cantik dibandingkan dirinya. Seorang gadis Norwegia yang berusia dua puluh sembilan tahun bernama Halldora Bondevik. Tiina pernah bertemu dengan gadis itu beberapa bulan yang lalu.

_"Dia calon istriku," kata Berwald datar dan salah satu tangannya memegang bahu Halldora pelan. "Dia ibumu nanti—."_

_Tiina tidak mempercayai pendengarannya sendiri, setahunya Berwald belum pernah bercerita selama ini bahwa ayah tirinya memiliki kekasih di luar sana. Mengapa tiba-tiba Berwald berbicara seperti itu kepadanya. Apa ini suatu jenis lelucon baru yang dipasang bukan pada April Mop. _

_"Sudah mulai sejak kapan, papa?" tanya Tiina penuh arti, matanya terus menatap ke arah Berwald. Berharap Berwald sedang bercanda—walaupun sudah sangat tidak mungkin pria sedingin Berwald bisa bercanda, untuk bercanda saja sudah cukup membuat orang takut karena Berwald selalu memandanginya ataupun orang lain dengan tatapan yang sangat menakutkan baginya. Ia ingin tahu semuanya yang terjadi, berharap ini hanya mimpi dan keisengan belaka saja._

_Mata Berwald menatap Halldora dengan tatapan datar. "Tahun lalu."_

Ia benci mengingat hal itu, selama ini Tiina berpikir bahwa suatu saat dan ketika ia dewasa, ia bisa melepas statusnya dari seorang anak angkat menjadi seorang kekasih atau istri dari Berwald. Itu adalah impiannya sejak Tiina berusia tiga belas tahun. Ia merasa nyaman tinggal bersama Berwald sejak ia berusia empat tahun, bermanja-manja kepadanya dan menjadikan Berwald satu-satunya tempat untuk bergantung. Saat itu ia belum sadar perasaan sesungguhnya—yang ia tahu rasa nyaman yang mendalam dan selalu ingin terus bersamanya.

Rasa itulah yang berkembang menjadi debaran-debaran aneh di hatinya, yang lama kelamaan berkembang menjadi satu hal—satu hal yang terlarang yaitu cinta terhadap ayahnya sendiri. Bukan cinta sebagaimanakah yang seharusnya. Jika itu benar-benar terjadi—ia melakukan hubungan inses menurut pandangan orang sekitar, sekalipun mereka berdua tidak ada hubungan darah sedikitpun.

"Kau sakit?" seseorang bertanya kepadanya dan menahan tubuh gadis itu agar tidak terjatuh. "Tidurlah."

Tiina menegadah dan mata violetnya beradu pandang dengan mata hijau milik Berwald. Tatapan Berwald terhadapnya membius seluruh otaknya—sekarang ia tidak bisa memandang Berwald sebagai ayahnya. Ia memandang Berwald sebagai seorang kekasih ataupun suami. Ya Tuhan, apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, _moi_," Tiina menjawab lirih dan matanya memandang ke arah lain. "Hanya sedikit pusing."

Berwald tidak menjawab perkataan Tiina sedikitpun, wajah kakunya sedikit berkedut dan memikirkan sesuatu mengenai Tiina. Ia merasa belakangan ini Tiina sangat aneh—lebih tepatnya beberapa tahun belakangan ini. Sempat terpikir oleh Berwald, apakah Tiina sedang jatuh cinta pada teman cowoknya di sekolah atau sedang memiliki masalah perempuan yang jelas-jelas tidak bisa diceritakan kepadanya. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu—sampai Tiina bisa mengatakannya.

"Mau kugendong?" Berwald menawarkan dan mengelus rambut Tiina dengan lembut.

Tiina menggeleng pelan, wajahnya terasa merah padam. "Aku bukan anak berusia lima tahun yang dulu selalu minta papa gendong. Maaf."

Berwald tampak kecewa dengan penolakan Tiina, tetapi ia baru ingat bahwa Tiina sudah menjadi seorang gadis muda yang beranjak dewasa. Terkadang Berwald sering menganggap Tiina sebagai anak kecil—tetapi di sisi yang lain, Berwald memandangi Tiina sebagai seorang wanita. Bahasa tubuhnya sama sekali tidak bisa berbohong sekalipun Berwald berusaha menyangkali perasaannya.

"_Ledsen_," gumam Berwald pelan. "Aku sedikit—."

Tubuh Tiina serasa bergidik mendengar ucapan Berwald yang terakhir itu dan Tiina meninggalkan tempat itu segera sebelum perasaannya semakin kacau. Hidup bersama seorang ayah tiri yang ia cintai setengah mati hanya membuat perasaannya sama sekali tidak karuan. Lagipula sudah tidak ada harapan lagi untuknya agar bisa bersama dengan Berwald. Berwald sudah memilki orang lain di dalam hidupnya—orang itu akan menjadi ibu tirinya dan ia akan menjadi lalat dalam kehidupan mereka.

Sementara itu, Berwald memandangi Tiina dari kejauhan dengan tatapan yang sama sekali tidak bisa dimengertinya. Apakah perasaan yang menyelimutinya ini? Berwald sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi kepadanya.

Sesampainya Tiina di kamar, ia menangis keras dan menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal. Kesal mengapa ia tidak bisa menjadi wanita di depan Berwald—Berwald selalu menganggapnya sebagai anak kecil berusia lima tahun, dan setiap sikap manjanya disalahartikan oleh Berwald.

Tiina bukan ingin bermanja-manja pada Berwald. Lebih karena ia mencintai pria itu di dalam lubuk hatinya yang terdalam. Ia ingin memiliki Berwald untuknya sendiri, menganggapnya sebagai seorang kekasih.

_Mina rakastan sinua, papa._

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

"Ada apa?" tanya Halldora Bondevik sambil mengelus punggung Berwald dengan lembut sembari memeluknya dari belakang. "Muram?"

Berwald diam, tubuhnya sama sekali tidak berbalik ketika Halldora memeluknya. Tetap diam di tempatnya sendiri. Bahkan bertanya pada Halldora mengenai keadannya saja pun tidak dilakukannya.

Otaknya memikirkan hal-hal lain—mengenai Tiina seorang. Tiina belakangan ini bertingkah sangat aneh, entah apa yang meracuni pikiran anak tirinya yang paling ia cintai itu. Apa ia pernah membuat suatu kesalahan kepada Tiina.

Bukan—Tiina seperti menjaga jarak terhadapnya. Sejak ia mengatakan pada anak tirinya bahwa ia akan memperistri Halldora, Tiina berubah menjadi agak lebih aneh dari biasanya. Bukan aneh, tatapan mata yang ditujukan padanya lebih seperti tatapan kecemburuan. Kecemburuan yang amat dikenalnya. Tapi bukan kecemburuan yang disebabkan karena membenci Halldora. Tiina tidak mungkin membenci seseorang tanpa alasan yang jelas kecuali jika ia cemburu karena mencintai orang itu. Seingatnya, Tiina bukanlah tipe orang yang mudah cemburu dan cenderung polos.

Apa mungkin diam-diam, Tiina mencintainya—sebagai seorang kekasih. Bukan cinta berdasarkan kekeluargaan.

"_Ledsen_—tinggalkan aku sendiri," kata Berwald dengan nada ketus dan sikap menghindar. "Pergi."

Halldora berjengit pelan dan melepaskan kedua tangannya dari tubuh Berwald lalu meninggalkan tempat itu sesegera mungkin sebelum Berwald mulai menatapnya tajam. Sedikit terdengar dengusan kecil dari mulutnya.

"Tunggu aku di depan," balas Halldora datar.

Pintu ruangan ditutup dengan keras. Berwald kembali duduk di bangkunya sambil memikirkan sesuatu hal. Mengapa semuanya menjadi membingungkan dan rumit seperti ini. Ia masih ingat ketika ia berusia dua puluh sembilan tahun, seseorang mengetuk-ngetuk pintu rumahnya dan meninggalkan seorang anak kecil berusia kurang dari dua tahun tertidur meringkuk karena kedinginan. Pada saat itu, yang dilakukan oleh Berwald adalah mencari-cari dimanakah gerangan ibunya dan berpikir mungkin masih ada di sekitarnya tetapi setelah seminggu penuh, akhirnya Berwald tidak menemukan orangtua anak itu sama sekali.

Sampai pada akhirnya Berwald memutuskan untuk mengasuh anak itu sendiri. Kehadiran Tiina dalam kehidupan Berwald memberi warna baru, ia belajar mengenal dunia yang sama sekali asing baginya. Dan Tiina—ia tampak menyukai Berwald walau pertama kali bertemu dengan Berwald, Tiina ketakutan setengah mati.

_"Nggak," isak Tiina kecil, berusaha melepaskan diri dari gendongan Berwald. "Lepaskan aku!"_

_Berwald cuek saja dan tangannya masih menahan Tiina kecil, ia harus menyerahkan anak itu ke tempat terdekat agar ibunya bisa menemukan anak yang sedang digendongnya. Sementara itu, Tiina kecil ketakutan dan memandang sekelilingnya, berharap ibunya saja anak itu hilang ketika orangtuanya berlibur ke Swedia. Bisa jadi kan—secara garis wajah anak itu adalah gadis Finlandia dan nama anak itu Vainamoinen. _

_Oh dia tidak perlu banyak bertanya darimana dia tahu—yang jelas di jaket anak kecil itu terdapat sulaman nama lengkapnya._

_"Mama mana?" tanya Tiina dengan nada cemas. "Om penculik ya?"_

_Berwald mendengus kecil, sudah menolong anak kecil ia malah dikatain oleh anak berumur dua tahun dengan sebutan penculik. Jika memang Berwald adalah penculik, sudah pasti Berwald akan menyekap anak itu dan meminta tebusan pada orangtuanya. Tapi memangnya dia kurang kerjaan apa—sampai-sampai minta tebusan untuk anak itu. Lagipula dia kan kaya._

_"Bukan."_

_Tiina menangis, tangannya yang kecilmemukul-mukul dada Berwald. "Om seram! Aku mau ketemu mama! Turunkan aku."_

_Berwald sedikit kesal dan akhirnya menurunkan gadis kecil itu. "Jalan sendiri."_

_Tiina menangis keras setelah ia diturunkan oleh Berwald. "Nggak mau! Om Jahat!"_

_"Kenapa jahat?" tanya Berwald dengan wajah datar. "Aku turunkan."_

_Tiina cemberut, tangannya menarik-narik celana panjang Berwald. "Gendong! Takut diculik—."_

_Wajah Berwald facepalm mendengar perkataan Tiina. Tadi katanya minta diturunkan, sekarang minta digendong. Anak kecil itu memang ada-ada saja, pikir Berwald geli. Aku sulit mengerti apa maunya anak ini._

Ingatan Berwald ketika pertama kali bertemu Tiina benar-benar membuat Berwald merasa geli. Tentu ia benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa anak yang dulu sering bertingkah manja kepadanya bisa membuatnya salah tingkah untuk saat ini dengan perubahan-perubahan aneh Tiina. Perubahan yang selama ini berusaha dipahaminya sendiri.

Tanpa sadar, ingatannya melayang ke mana-mana. Ingatan yang hampir sama dengan awal-awal pertemuan mereka.

_"Papa!" seru seorang gadis kecil kepadanya dengan nada terisak-isak. "Minta gendong!"_

_Berwald yang waktu itu sedang sibuk membaca koran terkejut Tiina kecil memanggilnya sambil menangis. Jalannya tertatih-tatih—mungkin gadis itu habis terjatuh ketika bermain di halaman depan. Bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan menaruh koran itu di mejanya. Kakinya melangkah ke arah Tiina dan menggendong Tiina dan memeluknya pelan. "Jangan menangis, anak manis."_

_Tiina menyeruak pelan dan memeluk kepala Berwald dengan kedua tangan kecilnya. "Ada anjing galak—ngejar-ngejar sampe jatuh. Takut," isaknya. "Om itu menyuruhku menyentuh anjing galak."_

_Dasar orang gila, siapa sih yang berani-beraninya menyuruh anak kesayangannya menyentuh anjing galak. Jangan bilang kalau itu kerjaan si Mathias Kohler alias si kambing Denmark itu._

_"Biar papa tembak dia," ucap Berwald dan mengelus-elus rambut Tiina dengan lembut lalu menciumnya. "Tidak usah takut."_

_Air mata Tiina perlahan-lahan reda, senyuman mulai mengembang di bibir kecilnya. "Jag alskar dig, papa. Moi—," ucapnya dengan menggunakan bahasa asal Berwald._

Jantung Berwald serasa berdegup kencang, ia mulai merasa bersalah terhadap Tiina. Tidak tahu apa yang terjadi kepadanya tetapi ia mulai berpikir ke arah yang lebih kompleks. Ia merasa hubungannya dengan Halldora sama sekali sia-sia dan tidak ada perasaan cinta mendalam terhadap Halldora, hanya sebatas kecocokan semata.

Lebih tepatnya, Berwald tidak pernah menganggap Halldora sebagaimana seorang kekasih. Ia hanya memacarinya dengan alasan untuk menahan dirinya agar tidak tertarik dengan Tiina.

Tetapi rencana itu gagal total. Bisa dibilang kegagalan terbesar sekaligus kesalahan di dalam hidupnya. Semakin ia terus bersama Halldora—keinginan untuk memiliki Tiina untuk dirinya sendiri semakin besar. Hasratnya sama sekali tidak bisa dikontrol sepenuhnya.

Ya, dia mencintai Tiina sebagai seorang wanita seutuhnya. Selama ini ia tidak menyadarinya sama sekali.

Cinta tidak dapat diduga olehnya. Sebuah cinta tumbuh karena adanya kebersamaan secara terus menerus. Ia mulai tidak bisa memandang Tiina sebagai anaknya. Alih-alih membayangkan Tiina adalah seorang anak, Berwald membayangkan bagaimana ketika Tiina tumbuh dewasa dan kecantikan Tiina memancar keluar. Bukan tidak mungkin Tiina akan melebihi Halldora yang dianggap paling cantik oleh teman-temannya.

Harus ia akui, bahwa ia mencintai Tiina selama ini. Statusnya sebagai ayah tiri membuatnya ia terpaksa meredam rasa cinta itu terhadap Tiina, hampir setiap malam Berwald memimpikan Tiina di dalam tidurnya. Bahkan yang dilakukan Berwald adalah 'memuaskan' diri sendiri sebagai pengganti Tiina. Membayangkan Tiina di dalam fantasinya yang paling kelam dan nista.

Tunggu—ia sama sekali sudah tidak waras. Kemanakah logika di otaknya yang selama ini ada di otaknya.

Berwald mengakuinya, ia seperti pria pedo. Memikirkan yang tidak sepantasnya mengenai Tiina.

Jika ia tidak bisa mengendalikannya—ia tak ada ubahnya seperti pria yang memanfaatkan kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Sudah banyak berita tentang pemerkosaan yang dilakukan oleh orang-orang terdekatnya. Ia tidak mau Tiina kehilangan kepercayaan terhadapnya dengan menuruti otaknya sendiri. Biarlah Tiina yang menyerahkannya sendiri jika gadis itu siap.

Permasalahan utamanya, Tiina sudah terlanjur berpikir bahwa Berwald mencintai Halldora. Mengingat hal itu hanya membuat Berwald merasa jijik terhadap dirinya sendiri dan rasa bersalahnya semakin muncul.

BRAK! Meja dibanting dengan keras dan wajah kakunya mulai berekspresi. Persetan dengan Halldora atau siapapun. Demi apapun ia menyesali keputusannya untuk menjadikan Halldora sebagai kekasihnya. Mengapa ia malah menyakiti dua pihak yang sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Tiina," kata-kata itu tanpa sadar terucap di bibirnya, kedua tangannya masih terkepal dengan penuh gemetar. "A—aku—."

Tuhan, apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri mengapa dirinya tidak bisa mencintai Halldora sebagai seorang wanita—semakin lama ia berpacaran dengan Halldora, cintanya terhadap Tiina semakin tumbuh kuat dan nyaris seperti heroin yang pernah didengarnya.

Air mata menetes dari wajah kakunya. Hancur sekaligus terluka. Membayangkan Tiina yang begitu polos dikecewakan olehnya. Seandainya Tiina tahu, bukan Halldora yang akan ia jadikan istri. Itu hanyalah dalihnya akan perasaannya sendiri.

Ia akan menunggu Tiina hingga Tiina berusia delapan belas tahun dan ia akan menyeret Tiina ke altar bersamanya. Tinggal menunggu waktu saja.

Akan ia lakukan. Dan pada saat itu kecantikan alami Tiina akan mekar. Ia akan bangga kepada Tiina dan bisa mengatakan pada teman-temannya bahwa dialah satu-satunya wanita yang ia cintai lebih dari separuh hidupnya.

Sekeluarnya dari ruangan tersebut, Halldora sudah menunggunya dengan wajah masam. Tampaknya Halldora sudah akan bersiap-siap menyembur Berwald. Dapat terlihat dari wajah merah panasnya itu.

"Lama," dengus Halldora. "Apa yang kau lakukan di dalam."

Berwald diam saja dan memeluk Halldora pelan. "_Ledsen_."

"Kenapa minta maaf?" tanya Halldora bingung. Berwald tersenyum miris, bagaimana sekarang ia mengatakan pada Halldora bahwa ia sendiri tidak berniat untuk menjalin hubungan serius dengan wanita itu—apalagi hingga memperistrinya karena cintanya terhadap Halldora hanya sebatas mitra kerja semata. Mungkin Halldora menarik secara fisik tetapi tidak akan pernah menarik untuk Berwald sebagai seorang wanita.

"Lupakan saja."

.

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah, ia disambut oleh Tiina dengan wajah sumringah. Tiina tampak siap dan rapi sedangkan kemeja Berwald sendiri sudah berantakan dan wajahnya sudah menunjukkan wajah lelah. Kumis tipis mulai bermunculan dan kacamatanya berembun. Ia merasakan keringat bermunculan di tubuhnya.

"Selamat datang, Papa!" sapanya riang sambil mengenakan celemek berwarna pink muda. "Aku sudah menyiapkan banyak makanan untuk papa. Papa pasti lelah."

Anak yang baik, gumam Berwald. _Syukurlah ia tidak apa-apa—kuharap dia lupa mengenai itu._

"Hn?"

"Ada apa?" tanya Tiina bingung. "Papa mau mandi sekarang?"

Berwald tidak menjawab pertanyaan Tiina. Bola matanya memandangi Tiina dari atas ke bawah. Mulai berpikir sesuatu yang tidak-tidak mengenai Tiina. Lehernya—buah dadanya yang masih berkembang, kulitnya yang mulus—terlalu indah untuk dilewatkan. Ia ingin memiliki gadis itu semalam penuh saja dan membuat Tiina larut dalam lubang kenikmatan bersamanya.

Membayangkan bagaimana seandainya hal itu benar-benar dilakukan. Itu akan menjadi dosa manis yang tidak terkira dan tidak terlupakan.

"Sejak tadi Papa diam saja?" tanya Tiina bingung. "Papa sedang marah padaku, _moi_?"

Ya Tuhan—suara Tiina membius jiwanya dan menganggu kewarasannya perlahan-lahan. Ia baru saja selesai mandi. Suara Tiina seolah-olah menggodanya untuk berbuat lebih.

Tanpa Berwald sadari, wajahnya berubah menjadi lebih tegang dari yang biasanya, tangannya bergerak ke arah bahu Tiina dan mencengkramnya erat. Di bagian vital miliknya mengeras.

Gemetar.

"Ikutlah denganku!" katanya dengan wajah mengerikan hingga membuat Tiina sedikit bergidik. "Sekarang!"

"_E—ei_? Apa maksudnya ini! Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apapun!"

Berwald memandangi sekelilingnya, kedua tangannya masih mencengkram bahu Tiina dengan erat. Tiina mulai mengerang-ngerang kesakitan.

"Sebenarnya ada apa, papa?" Tiina bertanya sekali lagi. "Kumohon katakan sesuatu padaku, _moi_."

Tiina tidak akan pernah mendapatkan jawabannya—sampai kapanpun—karena Berwald sudah menyeretnya ke arah tempat tidur. Sesampainya di kamar, Berwald mendorong Tiina dengan kasar sehingga tubuh Tiina terhempas di tempat tidurnya. Wajah Tiina menunjukkan ketakutannya, bingung mengapa ayah tirinya seperti hilang kendali.

"Jangan kabur," desisnya dan menahan kedua tangan Tiina ke belakang. Ia mulai memajukan bibirnya dan menempelkan bibir tersebut ke bibir Tiina.

"Nggh—papa—"

Tiina mengerang dan mulai menendang-nendang. Tak berapa lama Berwald melepaskan ciumannya dari bibir Tiina.

"Kenapa!" isaknya. "Apa yang terjadi, papa?"

Berwald tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan Tiina sedikitpun. Salah satu tangannya memegangi punggung Tiina dan mencari-cari dimana letak kancing atau risleting.

"Mau apa?" Tiina mulai terisak, air matanya tumpah. Tak berapa lama, Berwald membuka tali celemek dan melemparkan celemek itu ke sembarang arah. Setelah itu, ia membuka baju Tiina dengan kasar-dengan cara merobeknya dengan kasar.

Mata Tiina terpejam ngeri, nafasnya semakin tidak beraturan dan tak terkendali. Berwald mulai memandangi tubuhnya yang hanya mengenakan pakaian dalam berwarna putih berenda dan rok hitam dengan penuh hasrat mendalam. Dengan cekatan Berwald membuka rok yang dikenakan Tiina.

"Hentikan! Kumohon hentikan!"

Erangan Tiina membuat Berwald semakin berhasrat. Ia tidak peduli apakah perbuatannya ini akan menghancurkan rasa cinta Tiina yang selama ini dimilikinya. Ia tak sanggup membayangkan Tiina akan menjadi milik pria lain.

Ia melepaskan cengkraman tangannya pada kedua tangannya untuk melonggarkan Tiina. Tiina menyadari bahwa pegangan Berwald sudah mengendur.

Ia tidak bisa bernafas lega sekarang-karena Berwald membuka penutup dadanya. Mata tajamnya kini memandangnya dari atas kebawah. Lidah Berwald mulai menjilat payudara gadis itu dengan hasrat menggebu-gebu. Menghisap,mencubit dan menjilat- lalu menggigit dilakukannya dengan seksama tanpa sedikitpun ada yang terlewat.

Perlahan-lahan Tiina membuka matanya dan wajah Tiina merah padam melihat apa yang dilakukan Berwald terhadap payudaranya. Terdapat bekas hisapan-hisapan serta ujungnya mengeras.

"Suka?" tanya Berwald serak dan ciuman itu berpindah ke dahi Tiina.

Tiina menangis, ia ingin lepas dari Berwald. Sejujurnya, ia sangat bingung mengapa Berwald bertingkah seperti itu. Sekalipun Tiina mencintai Berwald, bukan berarti ia rela menyerahkan segalanya untuk pria itu—termasuk keperawanannya. Lagipula ia sudah tidak ada harapan lagi untuk bisa terus bersama-sama dengan Berwald. Ia sudah memiliki Halldora. Jika ia melakukan itu, sama saja ia mengkhianati Halldora.

Tunggu—bukankah itu yang selama ini ia inginkan. Memiliki pria itu untuk semalam penuh sesuai dengan impiannya.

"Mau berbuat apa?" tanya Tiina lemah. "Kita ini ayah dan anak. Hentikan, kumohon—."

Pria itu tidak mendengarkan perkataan Tiina dan semakin menjadi-jadi—semakin Tiina memintanya berhenti. Tapi mengapa Berwald melakukan hal itu semacamnya, jika Berwald tidak memiliki perasaan cinta mendalam terhadapnya. Apakah Berwald hanya sedang mempermainkannya?

Berwald terus bergerak dan mencicipi tubuhnya sedikit demi sedikit tanpa ada satupun yang terlewatkan. Tiina terus menjerit karena Berwald mengecup tubuhnya dengan kasar hingga mengeluarkan darah di area leher Tiina. Ia menjilatnya berkali-kali.

"Kumohon—berhenti!" pinta Tiina dengan penuh harap. "Jangan lakukan ini padaku."

Berwald tersadar, ia lupa melepaskan penutup aurat milik Tiina. Ia memundurkan tubuhnya dan melepaskan celana dalam berenda itu dan melepaskan benda tersebut dari dalam tubuh Tiina.

Lalu ia melepaskan pakaiannya sendiri hingga tidak ada sehelai benangpun tersisa di tubuhnya. Sesaat ia teringat ada satu kondom di kantong celananya.

_Mengapa benda itu tidak kau gunakan saja, bodoh!_

Untuk apa ia gunakan benda itu, tidak akan terjadi apa-apa pada Tiina. Tiina masih berusia enam belas tahun. Tidak mungkin jika Tiina—ah ia terlalu berpikiran jauh ke depan.

Berwald kembali ke posisinya dan merengkuh Tiina dengan erat. Mencari-cari dimana letak milik Tiina tersebut. Ia membutuhkan waktu lama untuk menemukannya, sekitar beberapa menit.

Dan ia memasukkan miliknya ke dalam milik Tiina dan menghujamnya dalam-dalam. Mencari-cari dimana titik pertahanan tersebut. Tiina mengerang ngeri, matanya mulai nanar-pertanda bahwa tidak lama lagi hidupnya akan berubah total sejak kejadian ini. Ia bisa merasakan milik Berwald berada di dalam miliknya. Terbenam sepenuhnya.

"Lepaskan—aku—."

Yang Berwald inginkan saat ini adalah meraih klimaksnya. Memeluk Tiina dengan erat, mencium salah satu bahu Tiina dan menggigitnya perlahan.

Nafas Tiina semakin melemah, wajahnya memucat. Rasa sakit di bagian kewanitaannya mulai melemahkan urat syarafnya. Sebentar lagi ia akan jatuh pingsan.

"Tiina—"

Titik kenikmatan itu berhasil diraihnya—bersamaan dengan melemahnya kesadaran Tiina.

"Papa," isaknya dan Tiina perlahan-lahan menutup matanya.

Jatuh pingsan dalam kesedihan mendalam dan kekecewaan. Hatinya hancur berkeping-keping atas perlakuan Berwald.

Berwald tersadar apa yang telah diperbuatnya terhadap anak tirinya sendiri. Ya Tuhan, ia benar-benar melakukannya pada anak tirinya. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi jika Tiina tersadar.

Ia melepaskan dirinya dari tubuh Tiina dan membaringkannya di tempat tidurnya. Sebercak darah segar memerciki sprei tempat tidurnya, darah yang berasal dari milik Tiina.

"Maafkan aku," ucapnya pelan dan memeluk Tiina sambil menangis.

.

.

.

Tiina terbangun dari tempat tidurnya dengan kepala yang amat sangat pusing. Ia benar-benar tidak ingat apa yang dilakukannya semalam hingga seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit yang amat mendalam. Ia memandangi sekelilingnya dan mendapati di ruangan tersebut tampak berbeda dengan kamarnya.

Ya, itu bukan kamarnya sendiri—kamarnya tidak mungkin sesimpel itu. Kamar miliknya jauh lebih bermotif. Tapi mengapa ia bisa berada di kamar ini sekarang? Bukankah ini adalah kamar Berwald, tetapi mengapa ia bisa berada di sini sekarang?

Ia menundukkan kepalanya ke bawah dan merasakan bahwa tubuhnya licin dan terasa dingin lalu Tiina melihat ke seluruh tubuhnya sendiri yang terbungkus selimut putih dan mendapati sebercak darah dari kewanitaannya sendiri. Ia tidak mengenakan sehelai benang pun di dalam tubuhnya.

Bagaimana ia bisa lupa—bahwa semalam ia diperkosa—oleh ayah tirinya sendiri. Mengapa ia bisa tidak menyadarinya sama sekali.

"Tidak!"

Rasanya luka tidak terperi—sekaligus rasa malu yang amat mendalam yang tidak bisa dilukiskan oleh apapun. Air mata Tiina menetes deras dari wajah polosnya. Tubuhnya serasa mual seolah-olah ditusuk dari belakang.

"Papa," isaknya tertahan. "Mengapa papa lakukan ini padaku?"

Hati Tiina benar-benar hancur karena perlakuan Berwald yang seperti itu. Ia benar-benar merasa terhina dan diperlakukan tidak senonoh. Bingung mengapa belakangan ini Berwald berubah drastis dan tega memperlakukannya seperti itu. Memang ia mencintainya tetapi—

—ia sama sekali belum siap untuk melakukannya. Usianya masih terlalu muda dan ia dibawah umur. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti apapun soal pria dan bagaimana cara ia menghadapinya.

Dan Berwald hanya menganggap Tiina adalah anaknya, bukan seorang wanita di dalam pandangannya. Lagipula, ia adalah anak tiri dari Berwald dan pria itu akan memperistri Halldora, mitra kerjanya sendiri. Suatu fakta yang tidak akan pernah bisa diubah sampai kapanpun karena Berwald sudah mengumumkan hal itu pada semua orang. Ia akan menjadi anak mereka dan mungkin ia akan terus mengharapkan cinta dari pria itu tanpa ada kemungkinan untuk terbalas dan mungkin saja Berwald menganggap kejadian itu hanya kekeliruan semata. Menyakitkan sekali.

Tetapi yang jadi pertanyaan Tiina adalah mengapa Berwald memperlakukannya seperti itu.

KLEK! Suara pintu dibuka dan Berwald memasuki ruangan dimana Tiina terbaring. Wajah Berwald menunjukkan wajah kaku seperti biasa seolah-olah tidak pernah ada kejadian apa-apa semalam. Tiina langsung menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut dan menunjukkan sikap menghindar.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Berwald pelan dan memeluk Tiina dengan hati-hati. Ia tidak bisa berkata maaf kepada Tiina untuk saat ini karena mungkin Tiina sedang tidak mau disentuh akibat perlakuan Berwald.

Tiina mendorong Berwald ke arah lain dan menatap Berwald dengan tatapan tajam dan penuh kebencian, berusaha menahan diri agar ia tidak menangis di depan Berwald. "Pergi dari hidupku—kau brengsek!" Ia meraung dengan kasar dan menendang-nendang Berwald. Takut jika kejadian semalam terulang lagi. Luka di hatinya masih terasa segar.

Biar saja ia dikatakan oleh Berwald sebagai anak tidak tahu diri. Rasa sakit yang dialaminya sama sekali bukan main-main. Tega-teganya seorang ayah memakan anaknya sendiri karena nafsu belaka. Ia sama sekali tidak peduli jika Berwald pada akhirnya mengusir dirinya dan membiarkan Tiina tidur di jalanan. Teserah jika ayah tirinya ingin berhubungan dengan banyak wanita cantik atau memperlakukan mereka seperti binatang, sekarang ia sama sekali tidak mau tahu mengenai soal itu. Ia benar-benar benci sekarang padanya.

Berwald tidak membalas dan diam saja ketika Tiina memperlakukannya dengan kasar. Setimpal dengan apa yang ia lakukan terhadapnya. "Maafkan aku," ucap Berwald dengan nada lirih. "Aku—."

Tiina bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, selimut masih menutupi tubuhnya yang kini sudah ternoda. "Benci—aku benci padamu," kata Tiina dengan nada lirih. "Aku menyesal—pernah mencintaimu. Mencintaimu sebagai seorang pria."

Tiina meninggalkan Berwald yang masih terpaku di ruangannya dengan ekspresi terluka yang amat dalam—gadis itu mulai trauma terhadapnya. Berwald serasa dipukul oleh palu godam yang amat keras sekali, bagaimana ia bisa tega berbuat seperti itu kepada anak tirinya sendiri sekaligus gadis yang dicintainya. Ia benar-benar hilang akal ketika semalam ia melakukannya pada Tiina. Hasrat yang selama ini terlepas begitu saja begitu ia melakukannya. Sebuah ungkapan cintanya yang paling dalam dan terbungkam dari dalam mulutnya setelah sekian lamanya. Ia tidak akan kaget jika pada akhirnya Tiina kehilangan kepercayaannya terhadap Berwald.

Yang Tiina sama sekali tidak ketahui adalah bahwa Berwald benar-benar mencintainya dari lubuk hati yang mendalam. Menyesal ia salah menunjukkan rasa cintanya dengan perlakuan kasar semacam itu. Terpikir olehnya bagaimana jika akhirnya Tiina membencinya sedemikian rupa atau yang paling parah kemungkinan Tiina mengandung anaknya dan karena malu akhirnya anak itu digugurkan olehnya—semalam ia sama sekali tidak mengenakan pengaman sedikitpun dan ia menolak untuk memakainya sama sekali, meremehkan dampak ke depannya karena dibutakan oleh nafsu yang bergejolak di dalam dirinya—dan ia benar-benar tidak kuat membayangkan hal itu. Darah yang berasal dari dalam Tiina adalah pengingat atas perlakuan keji Berwald terhadap Tiina.

_Mengapa aku begitu bodoh. Ya ampun—aku melukai perasaan gadis sekecil itu. Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? _

—00—

"Kau mulai seperti _anko uzai_ itu lagi!" bentak Halldora jengkel. "Berhenti."

Berwald tidak peduli dan terus meminum beberapa gelas minuman alkohol. Ia sama sekali tidak pernah melakukannya sekalipun teman Halldora yang berkebangsaan Denmark itu selalu mengajaknya minum bir atau minuman apapun tetapi ia selalu menolaknya dengan alasan tidak sehat untuk tubuh.

Tetapi kali ini ia ingin bermabuk-mabukan sepuasnya dan sesuka hatinya untuk melupakan semua kejadian yang membuatnya merasa terluka sekaligus rasa bersalah yang mendalam. Sial, jika ia bisa ia akan meminum beberapa gelas lagi.

"Aku tidak menyangka," keluh Halldora dengan nada pasrah. "Ada apa ini?"

"Diam," ujar Berwald serak, kesadarannya mulai hilang karena dipengaruhi oleh alkohol. "Buat apa aku hidup—."

Halldora berjengit, kekasihnya yang satu ini mengerikan sekali jika sudah mabuk. Seumur-umur pria yang sedang mabuk itu jika sedang ada masalah selalu memendam perasaannya sendiri tanpa membiarkan orang lain terdekatnya mengetahui hal itu tetapi kali ini berbeda, seperti ada beban masalah yang menghadangnya. Halldora yakin, masalah itu merupakan masalah yang orang banyak sama sekali tidak tahu.

"—jika dia tidak mencintaiku."

Apa maksudnya ini, batin Halldora. Bukankah gadis yang benar-benar dicintainya berada di depannya sekarang ini. Selama ini ia selalu menjadi kekasih yang baik untuk Berwald dan berusaha mengerti sifat Berwald yang sulit dipahami logikanya. Lalu mengapa tidak ada hujan dan tidak ada badai, Berwald berbicara sembarangan seperti itu.

"Apa maksudmu?" Halldora menggeplak kepala Berwald dengan kasar secara berulang-ulang agar Berwald segera tersadar dari mabuknya dan merebut gelas alkohol itu lalu melemparnya ke arah lain. "Buang minuman itu sekarang juga."

"Tiina—."

Halldora terkejut, sama sekali tidak bisa mempercayai pendengarannya sendiri. Jadi ini alasan Berwald bermabuk-mabukkan karena gadis yang bernama Tiina itu. Bukankah Tiina yang pernah dikenalnya itu adalah Tiina Vainamoinen yang merupakan anak tiri dari pria itu. Atau ada Tiina yang lain?

Tapi apa mungkin Berwald mencintai anak tirinya sendiri. Usia mereka terlampau jauh? Sekalipun anak tiri, hubungan mereka adalah hubungan terlarang. Pasti pria itu hanya sedang mabuk sehingga nama Tiina yang keluar. Nama Tiina kan banyak, mungkin Berwald hanya sedang meracau saja—mungkin saja namanya sebentar lagi akan tersebut oleh Berwald.

"_J—jag alskar dig_, Tiina Vainamoinen."

Halldora membuka mulutnya ngeri, pupil matanya sedikit membesar. Wajah Berwald ketika mengatakan hal itu tampak lebih hidup dibandingkan ketika Berwald bersamanya. Jadi selama ini Berwald jarang membicarakan soal pernikahan mereka berdua setelah lima tahun berpacaran gara-gara hal ini. Mengapa ia baru bisa menyadarinya sekian lama ini? Bahwa Berwald mencintai orang lain dan bukan dirinya. Dan ia dikalahkan oleh anak tiri pria itu yang akan menjadi anaknya nanti. Pantas saja pria itu selalu mendahulukan gadis itu sekalipun gadis itu memiliki masalah yang bisa dikatakan tidak penting, bahkan pria itu pernah membatalkan janjinya hanya karena Tiina.

Sekarang semuanya menjadi lebih jelas, sejak dulu Berwald sudah mencintai Tiina dan ia sama sekali tidak sadar akan hal itu, menganggap hanya relasi ayah dan anak semata. Kenyataannya, ia hanyalah pengganti Tiina semata. Ia mendapatkan fakta baru yang lebih menyakitkan dirinya sendiri. Sedih dan terluka—tidak mampu dijelaskannya.

.

.

.

Berwald tertidur di ruang kerjanya dengan waktu yang cukup lama setelah pada akhirnya ia pingsan karena tubuhnya tidak mampu menahan kadar alkoholnya. Wajahnya terlihat lebih damai setelah melepaskan beban yang berada di pundaknya—

—walau setelah ini, ia harus menghadapi suatu hal sebagai bentuk tanggung jawabnya terhadap Tiina.

Halldora masih terus menunggu Berwald hingga pria itu terbangun. Ia bisa saja meninggalkan Berwald karena racauan pria itu semalam yang sangat menyakiti hatinya tetapi ia tidak mau melakukannya. Tangannya membelai rambut Berwald perlahan dengan lembut.

"Aku dimana?" tanya Berwald setengah mengantuk. "Ada di bar—."

Halldora berusaha bersikap biasa di depan Berwald. Jangan sampai pria itu tahu bahwa semalam pria itu meracau yang sebenarnya. "Semalam kamu mabuk. Sudah ketularan _anko uzai _rupanya," dengusnya dengan nada kasar.

"Oh—begitu," gumam Berwald tidak peka, wajahnya terlihat lusuh seperti tidak terurus. "Terlalu banyak masalah belakangan ini."

Halldora tersenyum kecil dan memeluk Berwald pelan. "Istirahatlah kalau begitu."

Berwald merasa bersalah, ia sama sekali tidak pernah bisa mencintai Halldora dan memanfaatkan Halldora sebagai pengganti Tiina. "Maaf," hanya kata-kata itu yang terucap dari mulut Berwald. "_Tack sa mycket_."

"Tak apa-apa. Jaga dia baik-baik."

"Hn?" tanya Berwald bingung—apa yang Halldora sedang bicarakan ini.

Halldora tidak kuat lagi untuk merahasiakan sesuatu dari pria itu. Walaupun akhirnya nanti Berwald memutuskannya ia sama sekali tidak peduli karena ia menyerah terhadap perasaan Berwald terhadap Tiina yang begitu dalam. "Aku yakin gadis itu tahu perasaanmu."

"Kau tahu darimana?" Berwald bertanya dengan nada ketus. "Aku tak bilang kalau-"

"Kau sudah mengatakannya semalam ketika mabuk berat," jawab Halldora pelan. "Kurasa aku menyerah saja. Terima kasih atas waktu lima tahun yang berharga untukku," tambahnya dengan seulas senyuman yang dipaksakan sekaligus ketidakrelaan di dalam hatinya. "Berbahagialah dengan gadis itu."

Berwald sedikit tercengang mendengar perkataan Halldora dan ia bersiap-siap menerima makian gadis Norwegia itu karena racauan tololnya yang sama sekali tidak bermanfaat, tetapi ia sama sekali tidak melakukannya dan hanya memberikan senyuman yang seolah-olah mengatakan bahwa tidak apa-apa.

Sebelum Halldora meninggalkan tempat itu, ia mencium bibir Berwald pelan sebagai ucapan perpisahan. "_Jeg elsker deg_."

Berwald tak berkata apapun kepada Halldora tetapi dalam hati pria itu mendoakan agar Halldora segera bisa mendapatkan pengganti dirinya yang jauh lebih baik darinya, sekaligus berterimakasih pada Tuhan karena memberinya kesempatan untuk terus bersama Tiina tanpa suatu beban apapun. Mungkin akan membutuhkan waktu yang lama agar Tiina tidak trauma terhadapnya, ia akan menebus kesalahannya dengan cara apapun juga.

_Tack sa mycket, Halldora. Atas pengertianmu yang diberikan untukku. Kuharap kita masih bisa menjadi teman baik._

-00-

Sejak tragedi pemerkosaan yang dilakukan Berwald terhadap Tiina, Tiina berubah menjadi sosok pemurung dan menjauhi setiap pria yang ada. Sikap Berwald telah membuatnya trauma yang teramat dalam terhadap pria. Sebisa mungkin ia berusaha menjauh dari Berwald dan Tiina bisa sedikit menarik nafas lega karena belakangan ini Berwald sering pulang larut malam. Ia tetap melakukan tugasnya sebagaimana seorang anak, tetapi ia mengurangi intensitas kedekatannya.

Tiina harus mengakui sejak kejadian sebulan lalu itu membuat hati Tiina terluka yang amat dalam karena hingga saat ini Tiina masih mencintai Berwald dan tidak pernah bisa membencinya dengan alasan apapun. Selama ini Berwald sudah membiayai hidupnya dan menjadi pengganti ayahnya. Sedih rasanya, semua kenangan itu ternodai.

Ia berjalan ke arah ruang tamu dan melihat-lihat sekelilingnya dan mendapati banyak sekali foto-foto bergambar dirinya ketika ia masih kecil hingga dewasa. Terkadang ada juga foto memalukan ketika ia menangis entah karena apa dan Berwald menggendongnya dengan erat sambil menunjukkan tatapan mautnya yang terkenal dimana-mana. Kenangan itu rasanya seperti hidup kembali di dalam pikirannya. Tanpa sadar seulas senyuman tipis muncul di bibir mungilnya.

"Tidak tidur?"

Tiina tersadar siapa yang memanggilnya dan tersedak ngeri, Berwald ada di belakangnya sekarang. Dan mengapa pria itu pulang cepat hari ini.

"Aku belum mengantuk," kata Tiina kasar dan menyembunyikan ketakutannya sambil berlari meninggalkan tempat dimana Berwald berdiri. "Tinggalkan aku sendiri!"

Tetapi ia tidak bisa lama-lama berlari karena mendadak langkahnya terhenti. Perutnya serasa mual-mual dan mulai memuntahkan sesuatu. Terduduk di lantai secara tiba-tiba dan keseimbangan tubuhnya menurun.

"Hoekh.. hoekh!"

Berwald memegangi tubuh Tiina dan membawa Tiina ke kamar mandi terdekat. Wajah Tiina seperti memucat dan akan pingsan pada saat itu juga.

"Masuk angin?" Berwald bertanya pada Tiina pelan dan mengelus tubuh Tiina agar Tiina merasa lega ketika memuntahkan sesuatu dari dalam tubuhnya. "Kurang istirahat."

"Eng.. Sudah seminggu ini aku muntah-muntah," ucapnya tanpa sadar. "Haidku terlambat."

Haid terlambat—seminggu ini muntah-muntah. Apa jangan-jangan Tiina—

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N Ini fic dari akun lama saya, maaf banyak fic yang sudah saya pernah buat di akun lama tapi saya hapus akhirnya dan dipindah ke sini karena saya nggak sreg aja di akun lama dan saya pilih pindah di akun ini soalnya udah tenang. Jadi anda bisa cek akun lama saya pasti banyak yang dihapus.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Prohibited**

_Rate: M  
_

_Warning: Age-bending, genderbending, smut/lemon for later chapter, incest (saya gak tahu kalau hubungan antar saudara tiri kalau gak sedarah bagaimana), sort of lolicon, AU. DLDR.  
_

_Pairing: Sweden x fem!Finland, slight SuNor._

_Moved from my old account :) please be nice to me XD_

* * *

Mimpi buruk Tiina baru akan dimulai—mulai saat ini juga. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana mengatakan yang seharusnya, tetapi ini jauh lebih dari mimpi buruk yang siap menghancurkan masa depannya yang indah.

"Tiina—kamu?" tanya Berwald kaget, matanya memandang ke arah perut Tiina yang masih rata.

Tiina tidak menjawab dan ia masih terus muntah-muntah. Seluruh tubuhnya digerogoti rasa mual yang amat sangat. Rasanya seperti ditusuk-tusuk oleh seribu duri di dalam tubuhnya. Ia tidak menyadari gejala apa yang dialami olehnya. Tetapi satu hal pasti—ia mengalaminya belakangan ini dan sama sekali belum pernah dirasakan oleh tubuhnya.

Terutama sejak insiden itu.

Dan jangan bilang bahwa ia—otaknya mulai membayangkan akan ada seorang anak yang tidak diinginkan kehadirannya, mual-mual setiap hari tanpa henti di pagi hari, rasa sakit yang menghunjam di tubuhnya dan proses persalinan yang amat sangat menyakitkan. Bagi gadis seumur Tiina, itu merupakan bagian yang paling mengerikan di dalam hidupnya. Gadis seusianya merupakan saat-saat untuk bersenang-senang dan mengenal dunia luar—tetapi kini hal itu dirampas di dalam hidupnya oleh orang terdekatnya.

"Pergi—kumohon menjauh dariku," ucap Tiina lemah, wajahnya memucat seolah-olah sebentar lagi ia akan terjatuh dari tempatnya sendiri. Salah satu tangannya masih memegangi perutnya. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi denganku—tidak mengerti—huekh—."

_Tuhan, apa yang terjadi denganku—tidak mungkin jika aku—ini tidak mungkin kan? Ini pasti hanya masuk angin biasa, bukan macam-macam—jangan sampai itu benar._

Berwald tidak peduli dan ia terus menjaga Tiina, tidak peduli berapa kali Tiina mengusirnya. Ia merasa bertanggung jawab atas kejadian itu. Tentu saja, Berwald merasa bersalah karena ia tidak menjaga Tiina dengan baik. Ia tahu Tiina takut terhadapnya sekarang ini—rasanya menyedihkan jika orang yang ia percayai selama ini balik mengkhianatinya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk menebus kesalahannya?

Menjadikan Tiina istrinya? Itu akan ia lakukan jika Tiina berusia delapan belas tahun—untuk saat ini ia sama sekali tidak bisa melakukannya karena suatu hal. Pemerintah setempat tidak akan bisa melegalkan pernikahan di bawah umur kecuali ada wali yang mengijinkan. Tiina sama sekali tidak memiliki wali—satu-satunya wali hanyalah Berwald sendiri.

Tetapi Tiina masih terlalu muda untuk menanggung hal seberat ini. Ya Tuhan, pria macam apa dia yang tega memperlakukan anak tirinya dengan begitu kejam seperti ini. Ia tidak menyangka perbuatannya akan menjadikan masalah menjadi serumit ini.

"Ke dokter," kata Berwald pada akhirnya, menatap tajam Tiina. "Besok—ke dokter kandungan—harus."

Tiina balas menatap Berwald dengan tatapan tajam dan menampar pipi Berwald dengan kasar. "Aku tidak mau," tambahnya gemetar. "Untuk apa? Aku sama sekali tidak memerlukannya. Kau pria bajingan!"

Benar-benar keras kepala, batin Berwald sambil mengusap pipinya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya lagi—mencemaskan keadaannya setengah mati tetapi yang bersangkutan menolak untuk diperiksa. Seandainya sesuatu yang terburuk terjadi kepada Tiina, ia tidak apa-apa dan akan tetap menjaganya.

"Lihat apa!" bentak Tiina panas, wajahnya merah padam ketika Berwald memandanginya terus menerus seolah-olah pria itu akan memangsanya. "Ini semua hasil perbuatanmu."

"Tiina—kumohon."

"Tidak, _moi_."

Berwald diam, tidak berani berkata-kata lagi. Ia membiarkan Tiina memarahi dirinya habis-habisan sesuka hati gadis itu. Mungkin saja Tiina tidak bermaksud untuk melakukannya dan hanya efek mual-mual yang berkepanjangan, batin Berwald dalam hati.

Tiina benci merasa lemah sekaligus gemetaran dihadapan Berwald. Kelemahannya adalah ia terlalu berharap akan cinta yang diberikan pria itu. Ia harus terus menyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa Berwald sudah memiliki tunangan yang jauh lebih cantik dan lebih pantas darinya.

Tetapi tiba-tiba Tiina terpikir suatu ide bagus yang jauh lebih masuk akal dibanding memaksanya melakukan sesuatu yang biasanya dilakukan oleh para korban pemerkosaan pada umumnya. Ya sudatu ide yang jauh lebih baik, yang mungkin pria itu tidak akan pernah lupakan seumur hidupnya.

"Baiklah," Tiina mendengus kasar. "Aku tidak memintamu untuk bertanggung jawab, aku hanya meminta satu hal."

"Apa?"

"Urus aku pada masa-masa persalinan," kata Tiina ketus. "Aku tidak mau terjadi apa-apa pada anakku. Jika kau adalah pria, kau pasti akan melakukannya," tambahnya dan ia terkejut ketika ia menyadari ia mengeluarkan kata-kata seperti itu di depan Berwald.

Berwald menatap Tiina dengan tatapan tajam—hatinya sedikit terluka dengan perkataan Tiina yang kasar—terutama mengenai harga diri pria. "Baiklah," katanya kesal. "Tapi kau harus kubawa."

"Mau dibawa kemana!" bentak Tiina kasar dan ganti menatap Berwald dengan tatapan jijik yang amat sangat. "Aku tidak mau ikut bersamamu!"

"Dokter," gumam Berwald lamat-lamat. "Kau memperlukannya—untuk membuktikannya."

"Tanpa dokter pun semuanya sudah jelas. Tidak usah diperpanjang lagi—karena hasilnya sudah ketahuan," tukas Tiina dengan nada kejam yang belum pernah ia ucapkan pada siapapun. Benci ia mendengar Berwald sengaja memperumit masalah serius yang ada. Atau pria itu memang sengaja ingin memancing kemarahannya.

"Tiina," Berwald menggeram. "Turuti perkataanku."

"Buat apa aku menurut padamu—aku sama sekali tidak takut kepadamu," tambah Tiina dingin, memberanikan diri untuk bertahan dari kemarahan Berwald yang sebentar lagi ditujukan kepadanya. "Jangan menakut-nakutiku seperti itu, pengecut."

Pada akhirnya, Tiina menyerah dan keesokan harinya, ia merelakan dirinya dibawa ke dokter dengan tatapan maut yang diberikan Berwald secara bertubi-tubi, ditambah dengan muntah-muntah yang tidak berhenti selama beberapa jam. Selama perjalanan menuju ke klinik, Tiina terus berdoa kepada Tuhan semoga ia tidak jadi punya anak—kalaupun memang benar itu terjadi, ia berharap Berwald tidak membawanya ke dokter untuk mengugurkan kandungannya.

"Aku tidak mau ke dokter—aku benci pada dokter, _moi_," pinta Tiina lemah. "Jangan bawa aku ke dokter untuk menggugurkan kandungan. Aku tidak mau, kumohon."

Berwald tidak mengatakan apa-apa kepada Tiina ketika menyetir mobil, ia terus berpikir apakah hasilnya postif atau negatif nanti. Jika hasilnya positif, ia akan mengurus Tiina sesuai apa yang diminta Tiina—bahkan Tiina boleh meminta lebih dari itu. Mungkin memaksanya untuk menjadi suaminya, jika Tiina memang mau. Jika hasilnya negatif pun juga tidak apa-apa—ia akan melakukan hal yang sama asalkan Tiina tidak sakit hati lagi terhadapnya.

"Ber _papa_," Tiina akhirnya berkata sambil menangis keras. "Aku mau pulang—aku takut pada dokter. Aku tidak mau, _moi_. Aku tidak mau ke dokter penggugur kandungan—hentikan—aku tidak mau. Jangan bawa aku ke sana."

Mobil berhenti tiba-tiba di tengah jalan dan untungnya jalanan pada malam itu sedang sepi. Berwald menarik nafas panjang dan menatap Tiina dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa dimengerti Berwald sendiri, antara tatapan dingin sekaligus sedih karena Tiina menganggap Berwald adalah pria kejam yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Demi apapun juga, Berwald tidak akan menyuruh Tiina melakukan aborsi sekalipun anak yang ada di rahim gadis itu sama sekali tidak diinginkannya. Ia menyayangi anak-anak dengan caranya sendiri—termasuk Tiina dulu.

"Itu pikiran burukmu mengenai diriku," kata Berwald sinis dan memukul setir mobil dengan gemetar. "Aku tidak menyangka—aku bukan—seperti itu."

Tiina seperti tercekik mendengar perkataan Berwald. Matanya menunduk ke arah bawah, memainkan tangannya sendiri. "Memang—seorang pria keji yang tega memperkosa anak tirinya sendiri akan lebih mudah bagi korbannya untuk berpikiran buruk. Terutama jika pria itu pernah melukai hati seorang anak yang mencintai ayah tirinya," gumam Tiina tidak yakin. "Aku tidak tahu apakah hal itu memang benar—tetapi aku merasakannya."

"_Ja_," Berwald mengakui dengan berat hati. "Ada benarnya—tetapi tidak semua—kau tahu maksudku."

"Apanya? Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, _moi_," Tiina mulai marah. "Jangan lagi membuatku merasa kesal dan kau menghancurkan hidupku."

Berwald mengerti bahwa percuma saja menjelaskan segala sesuatunya pada Tiina karena Tiina sama sekali tidak mau mendengarkannya sekarang ini. Karena dibandingkan dokter—Tiina jauh lebih membutuhkan seseorang yang dapat menyembuhkan luka hatinya.

"Sudahlah!" tukas Berwald jengkel. "Perlukah dibahas lagi!"

Akhirnya, ia sama sekali tidak jadi membawa Tiina ke dokter dengan tujuan agar Tiina tidak ketakutan lagi atau bahkan berpikir macam-macam tentang dirinya dan Berwald hanya pergi ke toko obat untuk membelikan Tiina beberapa _test pack _untuk ia coba ketika sampai di rumah nanti.

"Benda apa ini, _moi_?" tanya Tiina dengan raut wajah bingung ketika Berwald menyerahkan satu kantong plastik biru. "Apakah ini pil aneh yang seperti aku lihat di gambar-gambar?"

Berwald menahan nafasnya menghadapi anak tirinya yang satu ini. Apa ia tidak pernah diajarkan mengenai hal ini ketika di sekolah? "Beberapa alat uji—jauh lebih baik daripada aku memaksamu ke dokter," kata Berwald dengan jelas, panjang, tidak seperti biasanya. "Nanti saja di rumah."

—00—

Sesampainya di rumah, Tiina menggunakan benda itu satu per satu untuk mengetahui apakah hasilnya positif atau negatif. Ketika Tiina menggunakan benda tersebut—ia sama sekali tidak terlalu takut dan sudah bisa menduga apa hasilnya. Bahkan sekalipun ia menggunakan semua test pack, hasil yang didapat selalu dua garis.

Ia tersenyum miris memandangi dirinya sendiri di cermin toilet. Ya, ia akan menjadi seorang ibu tanpa suami. Kehilangan masa muda yang seharusnya ia miliki untuk mengasuh seorang anak. Dan Berwald juga tidak akan membalas cintanya sampai kapanpun. Cara apa lagi yang akan ia lakukan untuk mendapatkan cintanya. Sesaat terpikir di benaknya untuk menyingkirkan Halldora jika Halldora datang ke rumahnya dan mengerjai wanita itu habis-habisan—tetapi buru-buru ditepisnya pikiran tersebut, ide itu terlalu jahat untuknya.

"Kapan kau jadi wanita dewasa sesuai keinginanmu, _moi_?" gumam Tiina kepada dirinya sendiri di cermin dengan wajah sendu dan lelah. "Supaya kau bisa mendapatkan pria yang kau cintai sesuai keinginanmu—karena pria yang kau cintai lebih mencintai orang lain yang jauh lebih cantik darimu, _moi_."

Setelah ia mengatakan itu semua, lagi-lagi Tiina menangis—kali ini ia merasa hancur dan terluka akan fakta yang ada. Benci membayangkan semisal Berwald adalah suaminya sebagai bentuk tanggung jawab terhadap anaknya tetapi hanya sebatas tanggung jawab yang tidak ada cinta di dalamnya. Hampa tidak berarti dan seumur hidupnya ia habiskan untuk berharap dan berharap.

"Kenapa papa tidak pernah bisa memandangiku sebagai wanita—aku tidak mau jadi anakmu," isak Tiina keras. "Aku benci—benci padamu, papa."

Di balik pintu toilet tersebut, diam-diam Berwald mengintipnya dari belakang dan menatap Tiina dengan perasaan sedih mendalam—terutama ketika Tiina mengatakan bahwa Berwald mencintai gadis yang lebih cantik darinya. Tak tahu apa cara yang harus ia lakukan agar Tiina yakin bahwa Berwald lebih mencintai Tiina—bahkan sejak dulu sebelum akhirnya Berwald menjalani hubungan yang ia sesali. Kata-kata terakhir Tiina menyentak pikiran Berwald dalam-dalam—membuatnya sadar bahwa Tiina sama sekali bukan anak-anak tetapi juga bukan gadis dewasa.

.

.

.

Selama seharian penuh, Berwald memikirkan Tiina bahkan di dalam tidurnya sendiri. Tiina sudah jauh berubah banyak ketika di depannya sekarang. Tiina yang dulu sudah mati—ia tidak bisa menemukan sisa-sisa Tiina yang dulu. Tiina yang selalu bermanja-manja seperti anak kecil yang ingin dibelikan permen ataupun minta digendong. Dan Berwald hanya bisa menemukan Tiina yang dulu ketika Berwald sedang tidak ada di depannya.

Dan sekarang Berwald menyesali perbuatannya yang telah memperumit hidupnya sendiri.

**Tujuh bulan kemudian**

Toko perlengkapan bayi tersebut sangat besar—mungkin merupakan toko terbesar yang berada di pusat kota Stockholm. Desain toko tersebut mengingatkan Berwald pada taman bermain anak-anak yang berada di dekatnya. Terdapat tiga lantai di toko tersebut—lantai satu merupakan bagian pakaian bayi perempuan dan laki-laki serta baju untuk calon-calon ibu yang sedang mengandung, lantai dua merupakan tempat dimana mainan bayi di jual, dan yang paling terakhir adalah lantai tiga yang khusus menjual perabotan bayi—termasuk botol bayi, dot susu dan sebagainya. Ia bisa tahu karena terlihat jelas dari luar apa yang sedang dijual di dalam toko tersebut.

Berwald memandangi banyak calon ibu yang berdatangan ke toko tersebut, bahkan beberapa ada yang membawa suaminya dengan wajah riang seolah-olah tidak sabar menunggu anak mereka lahir dengan selamat. Ada yang kandungannya masih belum terlihat besar dan ada juga yang tampaknya akan langsung melahirkan di tempat jika tersenggol sedikit saja.

"Banyak calon ibu muda," gumamnya pelan. "Mungkin ia bisa dapat teman."

Sebelum ini, Berwald mengajak Tiina untuk pergi bersamanya ke toko ini. Tetapi sayangnya berakhir dengan kemarahan Tiina yang berapi-api. Bahkan Tiina berani melemparkan satu botol vodka kosong pemberian Ivan ke arah Berwald—yang untungnya sama sekali tidak mengenai wajah Berwald dan malah menakuti anjing kecil mereka, Hanatamago. Terlintas di benak Berwald, sejak kapan Tiina berani berbuat segitu berbahayanya.

Ya, dia kan sudah akan melahirkan, gumam Berwald setengah menyakinkan diri sendiri. Pasti dia juga ingin ada seseorang yang menemaninya untuk menjaga kandungannya seperti pasangan normal.

_"Aku tidak mau ke sana!" bentak Tiina dingin, tangannya mengelus perutnya yang sudah membesar. "Mau apa? Mempermalukanku habis-habisan di depan orang banyak."_

_Berwald menggeram di dalam hati. Keras kepala sekali anak tirinya ini—orang bermaksud untuk bertanggung jawab malah di maki habis-habisan. Ia benar-benar tidak habis pikir apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk mengajak Tiina ikut ke toko perlengkapan bayi._

_"Kau suka anak-anak, bukan?" tanya Berwald dengan wajah datar. "Anakmu perlu beberapa pakaian baru."_

_Tiina mendengus kesal, benci terhadap pria yang telah menghancurkan hatinya sedemikian rupa. Dan apa pula berani menyuruh-nyuruhnya seperti ini. Tiina membatin, pasti Berwald berusaha mempermalukannya di depan orang banyak. Sudah capek ia dicemooh oleh tetangga sebelahnya karena ia tidak memiliki suami dengan keadaan perut membesar. Belum lagi ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk berhenti sekolah karena sudah tidak bisa disembunyikan lagi kandungannya yang semakin membesar. _

_Menggugurkan kandungan. Tidak akan ia lakukan, ia bukan wanita kejam yang rela mengorbankan anaknya seperti itu. Walau Tiina yakin Berwald berusaha menggugurkan kandungannya dengan berbagai cara._

_Karena Tiina tidak mempercayai pria itu lagi._

_"Suka atau tidak, itu bukan urusanmu, papa!" raung Tiina. "Jangan bikin hidupku tambah hancur lagi, moi."_

_"Tiina, aku tidak bermaksud—."_

_Tiina melemparkan botol vodka kosong yang berada di dekat meja ke arah Berwald dengan penuh kemarahan mendalam. Untung saja Berwald segera menghindar, begitu juga dengan Hanatamago._

_"Urus saja urusanmu sendiri, papa. Bukankah papa sudah punya calon istri!" Tiina terisak, menahan tangis di wajahnya. "Aku selalu nomor dua buatmu, moi."_

Walau sudah enam bulan berlalu—tetap saja Tiina tidak bisa melupakan kejadian itu seperti membalikkan telapak tangan. Maksud hati Berwald ingin membelikan beberapa pakaian bayi untuk calon anaknya dan mengajak Tiina jalan-jalan karena pasti Tiina bosan berada di rumah terus menerus, apalagi bersembunyi untuk menutupi aib, ditanggapi dengan salah paham oleh Tiina. Sepertinya perhatian yang ia berikan untuknya terhadap Tiina sama sekali tidak cukup baginya.

Calon ibu muda dan suami yang menggandeng tangan istrinya sekaligus bersikap protektif terhadap ibu muda tersebut membuat Berwald serasa bercermin. Mungkin Tiina tidak mau ikut karena hal ini, berkali-kali Tiina sering kedapatan melihat calon ibu dengan wajah bahagia bersama suaminya ketika Berwald mengajaknya jalan-jalan. Berkali-kali Tiina bergumam seandainya ia punya suami yang bisa menjaganya.

_"Mereka tampaknya bahagia, moi. Aku ingin seperti mereka, kalau Tuhan mengabulkan permintaanku."_

Berwald ingat, Tiina mengucapkan hal itu terus menerus tanpa sadar bahwa Berwald berada di sampingnya. Perkataan itu menusuk hati Berwald hingga ke dalam. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa memberikan itu semua untuk Tiina. Harus menunggu sekitar setahun lagi karena Tiina baru berusia tujuh belas tahun.

Berkembang dengan cepat bagaikan kanker. Membuat Berwald terus dihantui perasaan ketakutan yang mendalam. Rasa takut akan nasib Tiina. Takut dalam artian jika Tiina benar-benar membencinya. Tak tahu apa yang harus ia perbuat lagi.

"Maaf, mengapa Anda berdiri di sana?" tanya seorang pelayan toko di dekat pintu. "Silahkan masuk ke dalam!"

Berwald menatap tajam ke arah pelayan toko. "_Ledsen_."

.

.

.

Di dalam toko tersebut terdapat banyak pakaian bayi dalam berbagai motif dan merek yang menarik. Sesaat ia berpikir apakah anaknya perempuan atau laki-laki karena terakhir kali Tiina dibawa ke dokter kandungan, dokter tersebut berkata bahwa anak mereka adalah perempuan.

Ah, tetapi ia sama sekali tidak yakin anaknya perempuan. Bisa saja hasil USG tersebut salah periksa. Sudah banyak yang seperti itu.

"_Hej_, Bjorn," seorang calon ibu menarik-narik lengan baju suaminya. "Lihat, ada baju yang cocok untuk calon anak kita!"

Pria yang bernama Bjorn itu menghela nafas panjang. "_Min karlek_, kita belum tahu anak kita laki-laki apa perempuan. Nanti malah menghabiskan uang yang tidak perlu untuk itu."

"Ah, kau benar-benar menyebalkan," gumam ibu tersebut dengan wajah cemberut dan mencubit pinggang Bjorn. "Semoga anak perempuan."

"Hahahaha—sesukamu saja," kekeh Bjorn dan memeluk ibu tersebut dengan mesra. "Pulangnya cari makanan enak untukmu, yuk."

Beberapa orang yang berada di dekat pasangan bahagia memandang tatapan iri sekaligus geli. Ada juga yang bersuit-suit ria. Khusus Berwald, ia memandangi pasangan tersebut dengan wajah muram. Apalagi jika bukan teringat oleh Tiina. Rasanya menyenangkan jika Berwald bisa memeluk Tiina seperti itu sementara Tiina ribut mengenai baju anak-anak seperti yang dilakukan pasangan bahagia tersebut. Menurut Berwald, Tiina pasti akan sama seperti itu. Tanpa sadar, Berwald mengambil beberapa pakaian bayi dan memasukkannya ke dalam keranjang tanpa melihat baju tersebut untuk laki-laki atau perempuan.

"Wah-wah—seleramu jelek sekali. Sedang apa kamu di sini, Beary?" tanya Mathias dengan wajah terkejut ketika melihat Berwald mengambil beberapa pakaian bayi berwarna biru tua dengan garis kuning "Memangnya kamu sudah punya anak?"

Berwald mendongak dan mendengus mendapati siapa yang menyapanya barusan. "Mau apa ke sini?"

"Memangnya kenapa jika aku berada di sini?" balas Mathias dengan wajah sok polos. "Sepupuku akan melahirkan sebentar lagi dan calon anaknya laki-laki. Memangnya sudah berapa bulan kandungan istrimu?"

Ya Tuhan, bagaimana Berwald bisa menjawab pertanyaan Mathias? Jika ia mengatakan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan istri, anak dan sebagainya, habislah sudah ia akan dipermalukan oleh Mathias.

"_Hej_. Ada apa sebenarnya?" Mathias menepuk kedua tangannya ke wajah Berwald sehingga Berwald terkejut. "Istrimu mana?"

"Diam," ujar Berwald dingin dan meninggalkan Mathias di tempat itu. "Urusi urusanmu sendiri."

_Dasar bodoh, mengapa aku harus bertemu dengan si kambing gila itu! Tidak adakah kerjaan lain selain menganggu orang lain._

.

.

.

Sekeluarnya dari toko tersebut ia membeli beberapa pakaian bayi dengan kualitas terbaik, beberapa botol susu bergambar lucu dan memesan tempat tidur bayi untuk calon anak mereka. Belanjaannya nyaris seperti ibu-ibu yang terkenal suka menggunakan kartu kredit suami mereka hingga limit. Berwald tentu tidak ambil pusing mengenai hal itu karena ia melakukannya demi orang yang ia cintai.

Sekarang ia mempunyai tujuan lain, membelikan Tiina hadiah ulang tahun karena besok hari ulang tahunnya. Tahun lalu, Berwald memberikan hadiah untuk Tiina berupa liburan selama dua minggu ke Lapland ketika masa liburan sekolah Tiina. Untuk tahun ini, ia tidak mau memberikan Tiina hadiah macam-macam yang terkesan tidak berarti dan terlalu mengeksploitasi.

Ia menyetir mobilnya dengan kecepatan lambat, menuju ke arah toko bunga sederhana dan berhenti di sana. Turun dari mobil dengan cepat sehingga membuat beberapa orang bergidik karenanya.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan?" tanya wanita Hungaria yang ramah senyum tersebut. "Mencari bunga untuk siapa?"

Berwald memandangi bunga-bunga yang ada di sekelilingnya dan ia menunjuk bunga warna merah yang sama sekali belum pernah dilihatnya. "Apa ini?"

Wanita Hungaria tersebut terkekeh. "Anda tidak tahu rupanya, bunga ini sangat cocok untuk diberikan oleh gadis yang dicintainya. Nama bunga ini adalah anemone."

"Nama yang jelek," Berwald berkata tanpa tedeng aling-aling dan memberikan wanita tersebut tatapan maut berbahaya. "Tak ada yang lain?"

Wanita tersebut merinding. "Eh—mengapa tidak dibeli? Itu memliki arti yang bagus. Artinya adalah aku selalu mencintaimu untuk selamanya, tetapi disisi lain mengandung arti kesedihan. Mungkin jika Tuan sedang ada masalah dengan orang terkasih, berikan saja hyacinth ungu tersebut yang mengandung permintaan maaf."

Berwald berpikir sejenak. Bunga-bunga yang dibilang oleh wanita itu benar-benar memrepresentasikan keadaan cintanya terhadap Tiina pada saat ini.

"Aku ambil satu buket bunga lily, anemone dan hyacinth ungu. Satu buket bercampur semua."

"Maksud Tuan satu buket terdapat ketiga bunga tersebut?" tanya wanita itu heran. "Apa tidak lebih baik bunga lily putih dijadikan terpisah saja? Itu akan lebih berkesan."

Berwald mengangguk. "Teserah anda saja."

"Ngomong-ngomong, bunga itu untuk siapa?" tanya wanita tersebut. "Untuk pacarmu?"

"Bukan," jawab Berwald perlahan. "Untuk seseorang yang paling kucintai."

—00—

"Hanatama, apa yang harus kulakukan, _moi_?" Tiina terisak. "Aku tidak mau papa berada di dekatku terus menerus."

Hanatamago menatap Tiina dengan tatapan seolah-olah ia mengerti apa yang terjadi pada pemiliknya. "Guk.. guk."

Tiina menangis seharian penuh, sudah beberapa bulan ini ia tidak stabil sama sekali. Dokter kandungan sudah sering mengingatkan Tiina agar Tiina tidak terlalu stress karena jika Tiina stress maka akan berpengaruh terhadap anak yang ada di kandungannya. Yang terparah ia sama sekali tidak mau makan apapun. Setiap Berwald berada di dekatnya, ingatan buruk yang pernah dilalui bersamanya terus terbayang-bayang di otaknya.

"Nggak—nggak mau," ucap Tiina, tersungkur di tempat tidurnya. "Aku tidak mau melihat muka papa lagi. Benci—."

Tiina memang merasakan bahwa pria itu berusaha memanjakannya dengan berbagai cara agar ia bisa merasa nyaman seperti dulu. Membelikan beberapa majalah ibu dan anak, membuatkan Tiina makan malam sejak usia kandungannya yang memasuki bulan keempat, dan berbagai macam hal sebagainya. Tetapi Tiina merasa ada keterpaksaan ketika Berwald melakukan itu semua, pria itu melakukannya tanpa ada rasa cinta di hatinya. Hanya sebatas kewajiban semata.

Bisa saja Tiina kabur dari rumah Berwald saat ini juga dan ia tidak melakukannya karena memikirkan keselamatan anaknya sendiri. Kasihan jika anaknya sama sekali tidak mengenal ayahnya, sama seperti Tiina dulu yang dibuang ke rumah Berwald ketika ia berusia dua tahun.

Ingatannya kembali ketika ia masih kecil dulu, ia selalu berusaha menarik perhatian Berwald dengan berbagai cara. Tentu saja selalu ditanggapi Berwald dengan nada dingin. Terkadang ia berusaha mengingat siapa orang tua kandungnya dan mengapa akhirnya ia harus menjalani takdir yang kejam seperti ini—mencintai ayah tirinya sendiri dan dihancurkan oleh ayah tirinya sedemikian rupa. Bagi Tiina, Berwald bagaikan dua sisi koin yang berbeda—penyayang di awal sekaligus orang yang menodainya.

"Aku tak tahu apa lagi yang harus kuperbuat untuk ini," gumam Tiina lemah. "Rasanya lelah—otakku capek menghadapi ini semua. Aku ingin mati saja, _moi_."

"Kurasa aku tidak ingin melihatmu mati," gumam Berwald lambat-lambat. "Aku menunggu anakmu."

"Ber—papa," nama Berwald terlontar begitu saja dari mulut Tiina, setengah terkejut melihat Berwald sudah kembali sejak awal. "Barang apa yang papa bawa, sepertinya berat sekali?"

Berwald pulang membawa banyak barang-barang, beberapa di antaranya adalah dua buket bunga, satu buket lily putih kesukaannya dan satu lagi satu buket bunga campuran yang Tiina sama sekali tidak ketahui apa itu namanya. Mungkin Berwald ingin memberikannya pada Halldora tetapi ia lupa melakukannya. Sisanya adalah beberapa kantong belanjaan besar dan satu kotak besar yang Tiina duga sebagai isi kue. Tetapi tampaknya itu bukan kue.

"Ini semua untukmu," kata Berwald dan membuang wajahnya ke arah lain. "Ya, ini semua untukmu."

Tiina terdiam, dalam hati ia merasa bersalah atas perlakuannya terhadap Berwald selama ini terutama kejadian tadi siang dimana ia melempar botol vodka ke arah Berwald. Untung saja Berwald tidak apa-apa, jika terjadi sesuatu Tiina pasti akan menyalahkan dirinya seumur hidupnya. Mungkin ia salah menduga mengenai Berwald karena kesalahan yang diperbuat Berwald terhadapnya. "Mengapa papa lakukan ini untukku?"

Karena aku mencintaimu, batin Berwald. Sekaligus bertanggung jawab terhadap anaknya.

"Aku tak mau mengatakan," tambah Berwald dan mengambilkan barang-barang tersebut ke ranjang Tiina. "Buka saja satu-satu."

Tiina menurut , matanya beradu pandang ke arah Berwald dengan tatapan sendu. Dengan lemah Tiina membuka isi kantong tersebut.

"Banyak baju bayi. Anakku pasti akan senang karena gambarnya lucu-lucu, moi. Dan juga beberapa botol bayi dengan gambar-gambar menarik—wah, ada Moomins kesukaanku!" seru Tiina dengan senyuman cerah. "Beli di mana?"

Sudah lama Tiina tidak tersenyum seperti itu. Rasanya seperti seratus tahun lamanya. Senyuman itu akhirnya muncul begitu saja di bibirnya yang manis. "_Tack sa mycket_."

"Papa," kata Tiina pelan tetapi tatapannya datar. "Bunga itu untuk siapa?"

"Untukmu—hanya untukmu, semuanya."

Tiina bersikap biasa seolah-olah ia tidak cemburu dengan hubungan Berwald dan Halldora tetapi bahasa tubuhnya sama sekali tidak bisa berbohong. Ia ragu bahwa dirinya salah dengar.

"Bukankah ini untuk bibi Halldora? Mengapa tahu-tahu diberikan untukku?"

Berwald menggeleng, ia bahkan tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan kepada Tiina. Berusaha agar tidak bersikap menyakiti gadis itu karena gadis tersebut sudah cukup terluka karena ulahnya. "Aku dan dia sudah putus."

Ini berita baru untuk Tiina, Berwald dan Halldora putus. Hati Tiina menari-nari riang ketika Berwald mengatakan hal itu. "Mengapa putus?"

"Ada orang lain yang aku cintai," Berwald berkata, pandangan matanya tidak bisa lepas dari Tiina. "Sejak lima tahun yang lalu."

"Siapa?" tanya Tiina penasaran, jantungnya berdebar-debar. "Boleh aku bertanya?"

Nafas Berwald tertahan, orang yang dicintainya tentu saja berada di depannya ini. Bagaimana ia mengatakannya pada Tiina yang sebenarnya? Tiina sudah tidak mungkin mencintainya lagi.

"Kau akan tahu suatu saat nanti," katanya dengan nada dingin dan menggengam salah satu tangan Tiina dan menciumnya dengan lembut. Saat ini ia tidak bisa mengatakannya pada Tiina, biarlah Tiina yang berpikir sendiri.

Tiina seperti tersengat aliran listrik ketika sentuhan bibir Berwald berada di tangannya. Kali ini, ia menikmatinya, rasanya nikmat tidak terkira. "Papa tidak perlu melakukan ini padaku," kata Tiina gemetar. "K—katakan saja siapa yang sebenarnya? A—aku tidak akan ma—marah—."

"Yakin?" tanyanya dan mengecup bibir Tiina dengan intens. Tiina terkesiap ketika bibir dingin tersebut menyentuh bibirnya dengan lembut. Tak berapa lama ia mundur selangkah, tubuhnya gemetaran ketika Berwald menyentuhnya seperti ini. Wajahnya merona merah antara malu dan terkejut. Tanpa sadar, tangan Tiina mendorong Berwald dengan keras.

"A—aku—tidak akan tanya-tanya lagi," gumam Tiina gemetar dan melepaskan diri dari Berwald. "A—a—aku akan merapikan tempat tidurku sendiri," tambahnya dan menatap tumpukan barang-barang yang dibelikan Berwald untuknya.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

Tiina membatin dalam hati, kapan semuanya akan berakhir. Kini ia sudah berusia tujuh belas tahun dan anak remaja seumurannya biasanya menghabiskan hari ulang tahunnya dengan acara pesta-pesta besar di restoran mahal dengan banyak teman-teman—tetapi ia akan menghabiskan hari ulang tahunnya seorang diri pada tahun ini.

Ya, seorang diri saja—tanpa ada yang ingat hari ulang tahunnya. Bahkan orang yang paling ia harapkan untuk ingat ulang tahunnya sama sekali tidak ada reaksi. Dulu ketika hari ulang tahunnya, Berwald memberikan hadiah pada Tiina yaitu berlibur ke Lapland selama liburan sekolah Tiina dan itu merupakan hadiah yang diinginkan Tiina pada saat itu.

Tetapi tahun ini, ia tidak minta apa-apa. Hanya satu—pernyataan cinta pria Swedia itu terhadapnya secara tulus, bukan keterpaksaan semata. Seandainya Berwald mengatakannya sejak dulu, Tiina akan mengatakannya dengan senang hati bahwa ia sendiri mencintainya. Walaupun ia tahu harapannya sama sekali tidak akan pernah dikabulkan Tuhan, bahkan ia tidak bisa senang ketika Berwald berkata bahwa ia mencintai orang lain sejak dulu. Dan tentu orang itu tidak mungkin dirinya.

Yang jadi pertanyaan Tiina adalah, mengapa sebelum ini Berwald menciumnya? Maksud terselubung apa lagi yang diberikan pria itu kepadanya. Dan ketika Tiina bertanya siapa yang Berwald cintai sebenarnya, pria itu sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Malah menyuruh ia menebaknya sendiri. Tingkah Berwald kemarin benar-benar aneh—mulai dari membelikan Tiina beberapa baju bayi untuk calon anaknya dengan motif kartun kesukaannya ketika ia kecil, membelikan dua buket bunga untuknya dan macam-macam perlengkapan bayi.

Ia mengelus perutnya perlahan-lahan dan berpikir akan mirip siapa anak yang berada di kandungannya ini. Apakah akan mirip dengan Berwald atau ia sendiri? Sebisa mungkin Tiina berharap agar sang anak mirip dengan dirinya. Tak ingin ia melihat Berwald di dalam diri anaknya—sudah cukup ia terluka dikecewakan oleh Berwald. Hidup yang ia rasakan sudah cukup kejam, benci dikecewakan untuk kedua kalinya. Apa maksud buket bunga itu untuknya? Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti.

"_Hyvää __syntymäpäivää_, _moi_," gumam Tiina sedih dan memeluk boneka Moomins besar yang diberikan Berwald ketika ia masih anak-anak. "Semoga pria yang kamu cintai balik mencintaimu, _moi_." **[1]**

Ia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan memandangi jam dindingnya. Jam tiga pagi—apa yang ia lakukan semalam ini? Seharusnya ia tidur saja alih-alih berharap. Mungkin saja Berwald akan ingat hari ulang tahunnya. Seumur hidupnya Berwald sama sekali belum pernah melupakan hari ulang tahunnya.

"A—aduh!" jeritnya tiba-tiba. "Ada apa ini?"

Rasa nyeri mulai menusuk bagian tengah tubuh dirinya—mengeluarkan sumber jeritan yang berasal dari dalam dirinya. Sesaat sakit tersebut mulai berhenti, tetapi tidak berapa lama datang lagi dan Tiina kembali menjerit keras.

"Ya Tuhan—tolong aku," ujarnya setengah tersiksa. "Ada apa ini—apa bayiku—"

Ia tahu, bayinya akan segera lahir. Tetapi ini masih terlalu cepat. Samar-samar ia melihat seseorang tinggi besar mendobrak pintu kamarnya—membawanya keluar dari kamar.

"Aku di sini," ucapnya dengan nada serak. "Tidak akan apa-apa."

.

.

.

"Apa dia bisa lahir selamat?" tanya seorang pria dengan nada patah-patah sekaligus cemas.

"Entahlah—gadis ini masih terlalu muda untuk melahirkan seorang anak. Pria macam apa yang tega membuat anak sekecil ini harus menanggung penderitaan semacam ini."

Tiina mendengar suara bisik-bisik di dekatnya walau ia belum sadar sepenuhnya. Pertama, ia melihat seseorang yang mirip dengan Berwald dan satu lagi seorang dokter kandungan.

"Si—siapa itu?" tanya Tiina lemah. "Aku berada di mana sekarang?"

Berwald menghampiri Tiina dan mengusap rambut Tiina dengan lembut. Dari wajah Berwald dapat terlihat jelas bahwa ia terlihat lebih tua dari usia yang sebenarnya karena terlalu mencemaskan keadaan Tiina.

"Istirahatlah. Kau akan melahirkan," katanya dan menyerahkan satu botol air mineral kepada Tiina yang sudah terbuka lalu menempelkan botol tersebut ke bibir Tiina. Tiina meminumnya dengan cepat dan menatap Berwald dalam-dalam, khawatir atas rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Tiina lemah. "Aku mendengar kalian membicarakanku."

Dokter tersebut menenangkan Tiina. "Istirahatlah, Miss Vainamoinen. Saya mohon."

"Tidak!" bentak Tiina ketus. "Hingga aku tahu apa yang terjadi dengan anakku dan aku, _moi_. Kalian tidak boleh menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku karena aku berhak untuk mengetahuinya."

Perlahan Berwald mendekati Tiina dan memeluknya dengan erat, berusaha menenangkannya. "Aku harap tidak—darah—."

"Darah? Apa maksudmu dengan darah!" balas Tiina gemetaran. "Apa aku terkena pendarahan?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu," jawab dokter tersebut. "Kumohon sekali lagi tenanglah."

Tiina menggeram. "Bayiku tidak akan apa-apa—aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi padanya. Dia adalah darah dagingku sendiri—mungkin ia tidak akan punya ayah, tetapi aku bisa mengasuhnya sendirian. Aku—."

Ia sama sekali tidak bisa menyelesaikan ucapannya sendiri dan tergeletak di tempat tidur. Nafasnya tidak beraturan dan sudah mencapai batasnya. Pisau-pisau tumpul seakan menusuk-nusuk seluruh tubuhnya. Memejamkan mata untuk melawan rasa sakitnya, tetapi gagal. Sorot matanya menatap Berwald lemah.

"Mengapa tidak biarkan aku mati saja? Mengapa—kalau anak ini sama sekali tidak diinginkan ayahnya?"

Berwald diam seribu bahasa, sulit baginya untuk mengatakan bahwa ia sangat menginginkan anak yang dikandung Tiina. Ada sesuatu yang menahannya untuk tidak mengatakannya pada Tiina. Ia takut Tiina terluka—takut ia tidak bisa menjaga gadis itu dengan benar melebihi apa yang ia lakukan kepadanya selama ini.

"Kumohon—apa yang harus kulakukan. Jika ia tidak menginginkan anak ini," ucapnya lemah. "Aku tidak mengijinkannya untuk mendekati anakku."

Tangan Berwald menggengam salah satu tangan Tiina dengan erat dan menciumnya lembut. "Tidak apa-apa. Kau akan selamat—aku yakin."

"Aku tidak percaya padamu!" bentaknya.

Namun tak berapa lama Tiina dicengkeram tusukan nyeri yang jauh lebih mengerikan daripada yang terakhir, dan tidak ada waktu tersisa untuk memohon ketika tekanan meningkat tajam dan menuntut seluruh energinya untuk mendorong bayinya ke depan. Dan sekali lagi, dengan segera, Tiina merasakan kebutuhan untuk mendorong dengan segenap kekuatannya.

Berwald menunggu Tiina dan tangannya terus menggenggam tangan Tiina, merasa tidak berdaya mendengar jerit kesakitan Tiina yang begitu menusuknya selama hidupnya. Menyesal atas semua yang pernah ia lakukan terhadap gadis itu, termasuk dalam ketakutannya sendiri terhadap cintanya terhadap Tiina.

Tiina mendesah. "Anak ini—tidak akan apa-apa. Dia akan selamat."

Sesudah Tiina berkata seperti itu, mulai terdengar tangisan bayi yang bersumber dari dalam tubuh Tiina. Sesaat Tiina tersenyum padanya, tetapi tak lama kemudian ia tidak sadarkan diri. Genggaman tangan Berwald terlepas dari tangannya begitu saja.

"Tii—na—anak kita—."

Perkataan Berwald terputus, alat denyut nadi yang dipasangkan tubuh Tiina menunjukkan garis lurus. Ini berarti Tiina—tidak, jangan katakan bahwa Tiina meninggal. Ia tidak ingin hal semacam ini terjadi. Tidak, ini hari ulang tahunnya—ia belum sempat mengucapkan selamat kepadanya, apalagi menyatakan cinta kepada Tiina.

"Maaf, Mr. Oxenstierna. Ibunya meninggal," kata dokter dengan nada prihatin. "Ia terlalu lemah untuk melahirkan. Sejak awal ia mengeluarkan banyak sekali darah dari kewanitaannya."

Berwald memandang dokter itu tajam. Kedua tangannya gemetar dan mengepalkan tangannya. "_Nej_, dia tidak mati."

"Bayinya selamat—anak perempuan, mirip dengan ayahnya."

Berwald menatap bayi tersebut dengan tatapan takjub, anaknya adalah anak perempuan dan memiliki mata yang mirip dengan ibunya, rambutnya pirang keemasan seperti rambut Berwald. Bayi perempuan itu menangis keras seperti pada bayi umumnya. Dengan lembut Berwald menggendong anaknya dan memeluknya hingga tangisannya berhenti dan tertidur lelap. Maafkan papa, ucapnya dalam hati. Papa orang jahat tidak berperasaan. Ibumu akan hidup dan aku akan menjaganya dengan baik.

"Dia akan selamat," kata Berwald tajam dan meletakkan bayi perempuan itu ke dalam boks bayi yang sudah disediakan oleh pihak rumah sakit. Ia menatap Tiina yang terbaring, memerintahkannya terisi udara. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Berwald menghembuskan napasnya sendiri ke dalam mulut Tiina.

"Aihh!" dokter itu memekik. "Siapapun hentikan pria ini!" jerit dokter itu dan tak berapa lama berlari dari tempatnya setelah Berwald menatapnya tajam. "Dia benar-benar gila."

Ia memang gila—teserah orang ingin mengatakan ia gila atau entah apapun lagi. Mengapa tidak gunakan saja tabung oksigen? Dalam hati Berwald membatin, dokter macam apa yang bisa sebodoh ini. Nyawa Tiina jauh lebih penting dari dirinya sendiri. Tiina tidak mungkin mati selama ia masih hidup. Tidak ada yang terjadi dari usaha putus asa Berwald ketika ia menghembuskan nafasnya sendiri ke mulut Tiina. Rasionalitas di otaknya sama sekali sudah tidak ada, sekali lagi mencoba menutup mulut dan hidung Tiina agar udara tidak keluar kemana-mana kecuali ke dalam tubuh Tiina sendiri. Dada Tiina terisi dan perlahan-lahan matanya mulai membuka.

"Ber—Berwald _pappa_?" tanya Tiina lemah. "A—aku dimana? Bagaimana anakku?"

Berwald menatap mata Tiina dalam-dalam. Ia terlalu bahagia untuk bicara melihat gadis yang ia cintai dalam keadaan hidup, memberikan hadiah terindah untuknya. Ada kebanggaan terbesar di dalam dirinya, melebihi kebanggaan dimana ia memiliki banyak perusahaan furnitur di seluruh dunia. Yang ini merupakan pencapaian terbesarnya di dalam hidupnya. Rasa ini tidak mungkin terulang hingga dua kali.

"Lihat apa? Anakku sudah lahir?" Tiina bertanya dengan nada menantang, berusaha bangun dari tempat tidurnya. "Aku ingin lihat dia seperti apa, _moi_."

Tiina tidak akan mendapatkan jawabannya karena pria itu mencium bibirnya dengan lembut sehingga mau tidak mau Tiina gugup karenanya. Tetapi pelan-pelan, Tiina menikmatinya dan memeluk leher Berwald selagi Berwald menciumnya. Ciuman yang diberikan Berwald untuknya terasa hangat dan memabukkan, manis seperti madu. Berwald lepas kendali—seperti pada waktu itu.

Tiina tersengal di bawah bibir Berwald, memberi celah yang diinginkan pria itu. Lidah Berwald mendorong kuat dan dalam, melewati bibir Tiina yang terkuak. Tiina mendesah dan saliva mereka berdua tercampur—tertumpah di tempat tidurnya. Untung saja Berwald segera melepas bibirnya dari bibir Tiina.

Wajah Tiina sulit dijelaskan, antara senang, malu maupun marah. "Kau mau apa sebenarnya?"

"_Grattis på födelsedagen__,__min kärlek_ **[2]**," bisik Berwald di telinga Tiina, kedua tangan besarnya memeluk Tiina dengan erat. "_Jag __älskar dig trotts alt_." **[3]**

Berwald mencintainya, apa ia sedang bermimpi. Bukankah itu sama sekali tidak mungkin? Ia mungkin salah dengar dan hanya ilusi belaka karena tubuhnya masih terlalu lemah.

Tetapi ini nyata, tubuhnya bisa merasakan sentuhan lembut Berwald. Ia tidak bisa membohonginya sedikitpun.

"Se—serius, tidak sedang bermimpi?" Tiina bertanya dengan gugup dan mencubit pipinya sendiri. "A—aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi? Jika ini benar, aku senang sekali, _moi_."

Dengan lembut Berwald membaringkan Tiina dan mengecup kening gadis itu. "_Vi __har __dotter,__söt__som __ du__—__och du inte drömmer. Det är på riktigt jag älskar dig_." **[4]**

Tiina tersenyum dan menarik kemeja Berwald dengan erat. "_Mina rakastan sinua_, papa—_Ei_, Berwald." **[5]**

Berwald memandangi anaknya yang tertidur pulas dengan tatapan seorang ayah. Ia lalu mendorong boks bayi tersebut ke arah tempat tidur Tiina dengan perlahan. "Ini anak kita."

Tiina menoleh dan menatap bayinya yang ia lahirkan dengan susah payah dengan wajah bahagia. "Anak ini, cantik sekali. Amat sangat cantik. Bola matanya mirip denganku, _moi_. Sudah diberi nama?"

Berwald menggeleng pelan dan mengambil bayi perempuan itu lalu menyerahkan bayi itu pada Tiina. "Itu tugasmu. Kau yang melahirkannya."

Tiina mengambil anaknya dengan wajah gembira dan pura-pura cemberut di hadapan Berwald, hatinya terisi penuh karena ternyata cintanya sama sekali tidak sia-sia dan terbalas. Kebahagiaannya meluap-luap di dalam dirinya. "Bagaimana kalau aku beri nama Severina yang artinya terputus," katanya dan mencium anak perempuannya dengan wajah gembira.

Berwald menunjukkan wajah tidak enak, teringat ketika Tiina menemukan anjing kecilnya yang menjadi peliharaannya sekarang dan nama-nama yang diberikan pada Tiina sama sekali tidak menarik sekaligus aneh. "Rupanya kau sama sekali tidak pandai memberi nama."

"Aku tidak begitu," gumam Tiina setengah menggerutu. "Enak saja."

"Oh, begitu," balas Berwald dan mengeluarkan secarik kertas kecil dan menyerahkan kertas itu pada Tiina. "Bacalah."

Tiina mengambil surat itu dan membacanya perlahan-lahan. Tertulis di sana bahwa Berwald memberi nama anak perempuannya yang diberi nama Svea yang berarti Swedia. Selain itu, Tiina menemukan satu kalimat lagi di bawah nama Svea yaitu 'Kommer du gifta dig med mig'. **[6]**

.

.

.**  
**

_'Kommer du gifta dig med mig'_

"Ber? Ini?" Tiina bertanya dengan nada tidak percaya ketika melihat tulisan di kertas tersebut. "Maksudku—kau tidak salah menulis, bukan?"

"Tidak," jawab Berwald dingin, bola matanya memandang ke arah lain dan wajahnya sedikit bersemu merah. "Aku benar-benar serius."

Ini mungkin yang Tiina harapkan selama ini, lebih dari yang bisa ia bayangkan. Menjadi istri dari orang yang ia cintai selama ini merupakan impian terbesarnya. Ia selalu membayangkannya setiap saat, itu akan menjadi mimpi termanis di dalam hidupnya. Dan sekarang kesempatan ini ada di dalam hidupnya, dimana ia akan meninggalkan status seorang anak tiri menjadi seorang istri bagi orang yang ia cintai selama hidupnya. Ia tahu apa yang harus ia jawab. Ya adalah jawabannya. Pernyataan cintanya yang sesungguhnya.

"Ber. Aku juga—."

Tunggu, Tiina merasakan ada yang ganjil dari Berwald sendiri. Sebelumnya, Berwald tidak pernah mengatakan kata-kata seperti itu. Apa mungkin pernyataan cinta Berwald hanya berdasar rasa kasihan semata? Ia memang tidak tahu bagaimana sebenarnya pria stoic yang ada di depannya ini. Ia bersikap sangat kebapakan ketika berhadapan dengan Tiina sebagai ayah dan anak, tetapi bisa juga bersikap seperti kekasih seolah-olah Tiina adalah propertinya. Ia bingung, mana lagi yang harus ia percayai.

"Kau benar-benar serius ketika mengatakannya, Ber?" tanya Tiina perlahan, ia masih ragu. "Atas dasar apa mengatakan hal seperti itu, _moi_."

Sekali lagi mata Berwald beradu pandang pada Tiina. Tiina masih tidak mempercayainya bahwa ia benar-benar mencintainya. Butuh berapa banyak cara lagi untuk memberitahu Tiina bahwa sebenarnya ia mencintai Tiina setengah mati. Sesungguhnya ia bersedia mengorbankan banyak hal atas semua yang pernah ia lakukan terhadap Tiina selama ini. Karena asal Tiina bahagia, itu sudah cukup.

"Apa Ber berusaha menahan anakku supaya ia tidak lari dariku?" tanya Tiina untuk memastikan hal yang sebenarnya. Ia cemas jika Berwald melamarnya hanya untuk menahan anaknya. Hanya Svea yang menjadi bahan pikirannya saat ini.

"Nej. Aku hanya—."

"Hanya apa lagi?" tanya Tiina setengah menantang, rasa curiga mulai tumbuh di hatinya. "Kurasa Ber memang berbohong padaku."

Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Tiina, Berwald mengunci ruangan tersebut dan mematikan semua lampu ruangan, menutup gorden. Matanya menyala-nyala tajam di dalam kegelapan. Persetan dengan semua dokter yang ada di luar yang mungkin akan menanyakan bagaimana keadaan Tiina. Biarkan ia berduaan dengan Tiina sementara waktu untuk meluruskan semuanya. Dokter penakut itu sudah kabur, gumam Berwald dalam hati. Mungkin ia akan disangka seperti pria pedo, tetapi masa bodoh. Yang penting Tiina miliknya sekarang dan tidak ada yang bisa menghalang-halangi mereka berdua.

"Kau tidak akan kemana-mana," bisik Berwald perlahan dan menaiki tempat tidur Tiina dengan kasar, kedua tangannya menahan Tiina di tempat tidurnya. "Kau milikku."

Tiina gemetaran, perlahan-lahan memundurkan tubuhnya dari Berwald. "Jangan bercanda, kau sedang tidak mau mengapa-apakanku, bukan? Svea bisa melihat ulah kita dan terbangun mendengar suara berisik yang kita hasilkan."

"Dia tak akan mengerti," ucap Berwald tajam, tangannya merengkuh Tiina dengan erat. "Bisakah aku memilikimu?"

Tiina mendesah perlahan. Suara Berwald benar-benar menyesakkan hatinya. "Aku tidak mau menjadi milikmu—sekalipun aku menginginkannya—jika itu tidak ada cinta yang terkandung di dalamnya—aku sama sekali tidak mau sedikitpun. Hentikan—aku bukan mainan yang bisa kau permainkan."

Perkataan Tiina cukup memuaskan hati Berwald dan ia memeluk pinggang Tiina dengan erat sekaligus protektif. "Kau sudah dewasa sekarang. Mengagumkan," ucapnya parau, setengah meracau. Ia tahu ini adalah ide gila—tetapi mencumbui Tiina dalam keadaan setelah melahirkan benar-benar sesuatu yang indah. Hanya mencumbu saja, tidak lebih. "Ketika aku mengasuhmu, kau masih anak-anak."

"Aku tidak bilang kalau aku sudah dewasa," ucapnya pelan, gemetar di pelukannya. Ia bisa merasakan dada Berwald menyentuh punggungnya. Tegap dan bidang—seolah-olah melindungi Tiina dengan lembut. Ia tidak berani menatap ke belakang. Berwald menginginkannya.

Tak berapa lama, kepala Berwald menyentuh bahu Tiina dan ketika Tiina menoleh sebentar, ia mendapati Berwald tertidur lelap. Wajah Berwald tampak lelah sekaligus bahagia—dapat terlihat dari senyum yang mengembang—sesuatu yang jarang dilakukan oleh pria stoic seperti Berwald.

"_Jag alskar dig_, Tiina."

Tiina tidak perlu bertanya apapun lagi. Ia sekarang wanita seutuhnya yang dapat bersanding dengan Berwald, bukan sebagai anak kecil yang bermanja-manja kepada ayahnya melainkan sebagai wanita dan kekasih untuk Berwald. Ia sadar akan segala sesuatunya bahwa Berwald-lah pria yang harus ia pertahankan. Pria ini mencintainya—bahkan mencintai anaknya yang sebenarnya mungkin tidak diinginkan oleh pria itu. Dengan lembut, Tiina membalikkan tubuhnya dan melepaskan kacamata Berwald dan menaruhnya ke meja sebelah tempat tidur.

"Kau pria terbaik selama hidupku," ucap Tiina dan mencium kening Berwald dengan lembut, balas memeluk Berwald dengan erat dan ikut tertidur, membenamkan kepalanya di dada Berwald. "Aku mencintaimu."

.

.

.

Bulan-bulan berikutnya berlalu sangat cepat bagaikan angin, ia dan Berwald sudah mengajukan pernikahan hanya di catatan sipil. Tiina tidak begitu peduli dan berniat untuk mengadakan upacara pernikahan yang meriah ketika usia Tiina sudah delapan belas tahun dan menunggu Svea cukup besar untuk itu—keadaan mereka berdua jauh lebih membaik daripada sebelumnya karena Berwald tidak memperlakukan Tiina seperti anak-anak lagi seperti yang diinginkan Tiina. Cintanya terhadap Berwald semakin besar dan ia masih sedikit takut akan masa lalunya yang kelam dimana terdapat kesalahpahaman di antara mereka berdua, tetapi ia tahu bahwa itu tidak berlangsung lama dan ia bersyukur pernah mengalaminya. Tiina mengenang waktu-waktu panjang dan berat dimana mereka masih sebagai ayah dan anak serta batasan-batasan yang menghalanginya untuk mencintai Berwald.

Setidaknya kini ia tidak terlalu bersedih lagi karena Svea berada di sampingnya dan anak itu merupakan kebahagiaan terbesar yang Tuhan pernah berikan untuknya seumur hidupnya selain Berwald.

Perlahan-lahan, kondisi Tiina pulih setelah melahirkan Svea berkat Berwald yang sering menjaganya dan memperhatikan kondisi kesehatannya secara menyeluruh. Ia memberikan ASI-nya pada Svea selama tiga minggu dan hal itu membuat hati Tiina seolah teriris, menyesal ia tidak memberikan nutrisi yang baik di dalam tubuhnya karena pada awal-awal mengandung Svea ia tertekan dan stress. Sempat ia merasakan bahwa ia adalah ibu yang tidak berguna. Tetapi Berwald menghiburnya dengan baik sehingga Tiina tidak begitu bersedih dan ia mampu mengurus anaknya dengan baik. Ketika Svea pertama kali tersenyum kepadanya, Tiina tersadar bahwa Svea menyadari cintanya yang tercurah untuknya.

"Kurasa aku tidak akan pernah bosan," gumam Tiina lembut sambil memangku Svea yang memakai baju bayi bermotif biru kuning. "Anak kita begitu manis. Dan mengerti ibunya."

"_Ja_, anak kecil seperti itu," jawabnya dengan datar, sorot matanya tak bisa lepas dari Tiina dan Svea. "Sudah lima bulan usianya."

Tiina nyengir dan memainkan salah satu tangan Svea. "Ya, dia cepat sekali besar. Untunglah ia tumbuh sehat."

"Pelan-pelan," ujar Berwald lembut dan menggendong Svea yang tersenyum pada ayahnya. "Dia manis."

"Da.. da," jawab Svea riang sambil memainkan kacamata Berwald. "Da.. da.."

"Nanti kacamata Papa jatuh, Svea. Jangan begitu!" cegah Tiina.

"Tidak apa-apa. Biarkan saja."

Tiina senang melihat pemandangan semacam itu, mengingatkan dirinya ketika masih kanak-kanak. Dulu ia selalu bermanja-manja pada Berwald dan sering kali menyusahkan pria itu dengan segala macam kebodohannya. Kini sudah saatnya Svea yang bermanja-manja pada ayahnya dan giliran dirinya yang memanjakan Svea. "Harus kuakui, _moi_. Dia mirip denganku," jawab Tiina lembut dan mengelus rambut Svea. "Svea tampaknya suka berdekatan denganmu."

"Mengapa?" tanya Berwald, pura-pura heran atas perkataan Tiina. "Kau ibunya."

Tiina mengedipkan sebelah matanya, tersenyum genit. "Karena dia anakmu juga. Dia seperti aku pada ketika aku bertemu denganmu—kalau tidak salah, aku pernah menyulitkanmu dengan mengiramu penculik."

Bagian inilah yang selalu membuat Berwald geli sekaligus kesal, ia tidak pernah bisa lupa bagaimana Tiina menyulitkan hidupnya pada saat itu. Bahkan mempermalukannya di depan umum hingga ia terpaksa mendengar bisik-bisik dari ibu-ibu penggosip di sekitarnya. "Dasar anak-anak," sindirnya halus. "Kau memang menyulitkan—aku tidak mengerti mengapa bisa mencintaimu."

Tiina mencubit pipi Berwald dengan keras dan Berwald menatap Tiina dengan death glare andalannya. "Aku tidak takut padamu sekarang, sungguh. Pesonaku terlalu kuat untukmu, _moi_."

Berwald mendengus. "Jangan ajari dia seperti itu."

"Aku akan memastikan Svea tidak akan begitu padamu," tambahnya lagi setengah mengantuk. Ketika Tiina melihat ke arah jam dinding, ia tersadar sudah pukul sebelas malam. "Lihat, Svea sudah mulai tertidur lelap."

Yang lebih membuat Tiina merasa bahagia adalah putri kecilnya semakin hari semakin mirip dengan Berwald dalam tampilan fisiknya dan Tiina bersyukur bahwa Svea sangat ceria dan sehat. Perlakuan Berwald terhadap putri semata wayangnya membuat hati Tiina diselimuti rasa hangat. Benar-benar ayah yang baik dan pengertian, Tiina berpikir pelan. Yang menarik, bahwa Berwald diam-diam memanjakan Svea tanpa sepengetahuannya dan hal itu membuat Tiina senang.

—00—

"Svea sudah tidur?"

Tiina menyunggingkan senyum lebar pada Berwald dan merangkak naik ke tempat tidur, menyentuh bibir Berwald dengan jari telunjuknya. "Tidak usah kuatir akan hal itu, _moi_. Dia kelelahan karena terlalu lama bermain-main denganmu."

"Ingin bermain denganku?" tanya Berwald pelan, menarik gaun tidur mini yang dikenakan Tiina dengan perlahan-lahan, menyisakan hanya celana dalam dan tubuh telanjang Tiina. Pria itu menatapnya dengan tatapan kagum. "Kurasa aku membutuhkan sedikit terapi."

Wajah Tiina bersemu merah dan menutupi payudaranya dengan kedua tangannya, ia masih malu tubuh telanjangnya dipandangi oleh Berwald. Ketika dulu Berwald memergoki Tiina sedang menyusui anaknya, Tiina buru-buru pindah ke tempat lain dimana tidak ada Berwald. "Boleh saja jika mau, _moi_. Tapi aku tidak mau terlalu lama. Kau tahu, aku sudah lelah mengurus Svea seharian penuh."

"Kau masih malu?" gumam Berwald dan melepaskan kedua tangan yang menutupi dada Tiina. Dengan cekatan, Berwald membaringkan Tiina pelan dan mengecup bibir Tiina dengan penuh gairah mendalam, membuat Tiina mengerang lembut. Erangan Tiina bagi Berwald adalah musik paling indah yang pernah ia dengar selama seumur hidupnya. Semakin Tiina mengerang, ciuman Berwald semakin dalam dan menuntut—memaksa Tiina membuka lidahnya dan membiarkan lidah Berwald menari-nari di sana. Ia merasakan tangan Tiina menjelajahi punggungnya, menelusuri otot-otot keras di sana. Tiina mengerang pelan dan kedua tangannya melingkari leher Berwald dengan tatapan mendamba, tergantung akan cumbuan Berwald yang semakin ganas.

"Ahh—ngg—ahh," desahnya tertahan. "Hentikan—_moi_."

"Ini belum seberapa, _min karlek_," tambahnya dan melepaskan celana yang dikenakan Tiina perlahan-lahan dan melemparkannya ke arah lain. Tatapan Berwald tertuju ke bagian intim Tiina dengan hasrat mendalam. "Ijinkan aku untuk memilikimu."

"Kau bilang apa?" tanya Tiina gemetar, wajahnya merah padam menatap tubuh telanjang suaminya. "Jangan mengira bahwa aku telah menjadi istrimu, keinginanmu adalah keinginanku juga, Ber."

"Lihat saja nanti."

Tangan Berwald menjelajahi tubuhnya bagaikan penguasa yang berhak atas tubuh jajahannya, dalam hal ini Tiina adalah jajahan Berwald dan Berwald adalah penguasanya. Sentuhan Berwald mengarah ke perut Tiina dan mengelusnya lembut lalu berpindah ke payudaranya dan menciumnya lembut. Sensasi yang memabukkan untuk Tiina, menggelenyar ke seluruh tubuhnya membuat Tiina lunglai, berusaha menolak tetapi ia terjerat di dalamnya, terlalu lemah untuk menolaknya. Ketika lututnya terangkat, Berwald menahannya dengan satu kaki. Kukunya terbenam di bahu Berwald, menahan agar ia tidak terlalu kesakitan.

"Ber," isaknya lemah. "Rasanya lembut dan memabukkan. Ini pertama kalinya aku merasakan hal seperti ini."

Berwald sedikit kesakitan ketika Tiina mencengkram bahunya tetapi ia tidak melepaskan Tiina dan melumat bibir Tiina sekali lagi. Kali ini dengan ciuman liar dan ganas, merontokkan pertahanan Tiina. Yang terpenting bagi Berwald adalah Tiina untuk merasakan cintanya dan gairahnya yang paling dalam.

Sementara itu Tiina mulai merasakan ciuman pria itu, belaian menuntut dari tangan Berwald, tubuhnya yang panas mulai mendesak tubuh Tiina, hunjaman pertama yang begitu indah, membuyarkan semua pikiran Tiina.

"Ber—Berwald."

"Tidak akan apa-apa," ucap Berwald, membelai rambut Tiina dengan lembut. "Tenanglah!"

Tiina meneriakkan nama Berwald, lagi dan lagi sementara laki-laki itu bergerak di dalamnya. Berwald takjub dan ia menahan tubuh Tiina di dalamnya, bergerak lepas bagaikan kuda jantan menunggangi angin.

"Rasanya menyenangkan ketika bercinta denganmu," aku Tiina jujur. "Jauh lebih lembut dibandingkan pada waktu itu. Pada malam menakutkan itu."

"Lupakan saja," jawab Berwald. "Maafkan aku telah menyulitkanmu ."

Ia memeluk Berwald seolah-olah ingin meleburkan diri bersamanya. Menghujani leher, pipi dan bibir dengan ciuman liar Tiina. Hingga semua sensasi berkumpul di pusat hasratnya, menyambut hunjaman dalam yang terakhir. Sesaat kemudian, ia merasakan denyut kenikmatannya sendiri.

"Tidak apa-apa?" tanya Berwald pelan. "Malam ini milikmu."

Tiina menggelengkan kepalanya dan bergumam, memukul-mukul dada Berwald. "Ya, aku tidak merasa takut. Bahkan inlah yang kuinginkan dalam arti yang sebenarnya—kau mengerti maksudku."

Tak lama kemudian, Tiina mulai terlelap setelah malam panjangnya bersama Berwald. Berwald menyentuh Tiina dan tatapan mata Berwald penuh cinta ketika memandangi Tiina.

Mau tidak mau, Berwald tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa senangnya lagi. Kini ia merasa senang, Tiina yang ia cintai ada di sisinya dan satu orang anak perempuan yang mirip dengan Tiina. Sebagai seorang pria, itulah kebahagiaan yang sesungguhnya dan tidak bisa diukur dengan uang. Ekspresi Tiina ketika berhadapan dengan Berwald baik dalam keadaan apapun, akan selalu terpatri di ingatan Berwald seumur hidupnya.

Berwald berbaring nyalang dalam waktu lama, arah matanya terus memandangi tubuh Tiina yang tertidur dengan damai. Dalam hati Berwald berpikir ia adalah pria beruntung. Tiina bisa bersikap seperti istri idaman sekalipun masakannya sama sekali tidak enak, mencintainya dengan sepenuh hati dan kebaikan Tiina yang lainnya dan itu tidak cukup jika dihitung satu per satu. Berwald bertanya-tanya apa yang ia lakukan sehingga ia layak mendapatkan Tiina di dalam hidupnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Ber," Tiina berkata lagi di dalam tidurnya. "Amat sangat."

"Sama denganku, Tiina."

Dan seperti kemudian yang dikatakannya pada Tiina, memang begitulah perasaannya yang sesungguhnya.

**FIN**

* * *

[1] Happy Birthday (in Finnish)

[2] Happy Birthday, my love (in Swedish)

[3] I love you after all (in Swedish)

[4] Anak kita perempuan, dia cantik sepertimu—kau tidak bermimpi, aku benar-benar mencintaimu. (in Swedish)

[5] I love you, papa. No, Berwald. (in Finnish)

[6] Will you marry me? (in Swedish)


End file.
